


Women For Piper And Nora

by Fallout4Lover



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Butt Plugs, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallout4Lover/pseuds/Fallout4Lover
Summary: Nora makes a faction solely dedicated to her and her soon-to-be girlfriend (and eventually wife) Piper
Relationships: Cait/Female Sole Survivor, Curie/Female Sole Survivor, Desdemona/Female Sole Survivor, Female Sole Survivor/Original Female Character(s), Female Sole Survivor/Piper Wright, Magnolia/Female Sole Survivor
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spelling mistakes, or grammar mistakes im not the greatest at words :p

Chapter 1:

Once Nora re awoke from cyro, the voices boomed in her head "at least we have the back up" a scarred balding man said while looking into her pod. "please please" Nora begged while smashing the controls on her now deceased husband's pod, almost crying when it opens, and she takes the ring off him before she goes off to find what happened, or help or anyone/anything.

Once Nora almost dies of shock at all the skeletons littered around the one place she thought would be safe, she looks around the abandoned, empty vault for anything that could help her, guns ammo, food? **anything**. Nora walks around the corner and shes a window with a massive cockroach on it, "the fuck?" she says to herself while readying up her fists for a fight she knew she would eventually have, and mere minutes later, a flock of them attack her, punching, swinging and kicking until she cant no more, she looks around at all the dead, oversized roaches with a vengeful glance "shouldn't have messed with me" she says while grinning. Eventually she finds a 10mm pistol with some bullets, a few tools laying about and some more ammo scavenged from the vaults armoury, "shit this will have to do" she thinks to herself, before walking throughout the vault again to destroy more roaches, and get to the exit to find help. Minutes pass and Nora gets to the end of the vault, having seemed satisfied with all her loot she has gathered, she looks around for the button to get out. "What luck! a pipboy" Nora says out loud, silently grieving all her dead neighbours and vault inhabitants, she puts the pipboy onto her arm and opens the lid on the giant red button allowing her to escape the silent burial ground, she slams her fist on the button and a loud mechanical whirr fills the previously silent room up with noise and the lift she used to escape the nuclear bomb comes to greet her once more. the ride was up took a while and when she finally made it to the top she instantly put her arm in front of her eyes to block out the beaming sunlight, "what the fuck happened here? how long has it been?" the black haired sole survivor says to herself, after a minute of silence she begins to walk to her house, or what left of it she thought, and as she begins to walk down the cracked, walkways and road to her house she sees a familiar figure, albeit a bit more rusty and a bit more dented than before, Codsworth?" she shouts, "mum is it really you?" comes a reply from the robot, after a few chats and some questions asked Nora feels something off "Codsworth is everything alright?" she asks, a silence erupts before Codsworth sounds like he's about to start tearing up "oh mum its been horrible 200 years without someone to ser.." he doesn't get to finish before Nora gives his robotic metal shell a well deserved hug, "enough feeling sorry for myself" he says before they agree to look around sanctuary hills for Shaun, 20 minutes and a bunch of dead bugs later... "hes not here mum" comes a sad sounding voice from the floating robot, "its ok you tried your best" Nora says, and after a while, Codsworth tells her about Concord "the people there have only shot at me a few times!" he exclaims.

after reaching Concord and helping a "minuteman" called Preston out with some raiders, taking them out with a minigun and some scavenged power armour, and killing a giant lizard known as a 'deathclaw' a civilian called Mama Murphy tells her to go to a place called Diamond City, "a settlement located at the famous Fenway Stadium" the old woman says, and with that the sole survivors journey has just begun.


	2. Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora meets Piper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more chapters I'm just new to the website so it says I've completed work and i dunno how to say it isn't finished yet lol

Nora was determined to get to Diamond City, the only place where she might get help about her kidnapped baby boy, after almost half a day of walking she can see the stadium/settlement in the horizon, with the massive pre-war built still standing "knew they were built to last" Nora thought, as she crosses a bridge leading to the rundown city,meanwhile a boat crash stopped her from fully making it easily.

Suddenly, a raider calls out "what do we have here?" they say while firing shots at the blue suited woman, forcing her to slide inside of the boat for cover, "fuck there's tons" the vault dweller complains to herself, before popping out of cover and nailing one shot directly into the forehead of one of her attackers, and then she hears a dog barking angrily, and the four legged creature appeared in the doorway, "good boy stay!" Nora says as the dog growls angrily and leaps at her, causing her to put a bullet into its mouth and knocking it down for good, and roughly 10 minutes later and a hell of a gunfight with a huge spiky looking mech suit of power armour, Nora leaves the boat and continues on her journey to 'the great green jewel'.

After what seems like a lifetime of dodging gunfights and super mutant creatures, Nora finally sees the signs leading her to Diamond City, and she gets to the front gate to see a gorgeous looking black haired lady, with nice hazel green eyes Nora sees when she walks closer to see whats up, "dammit Danny you cant lock me out I live here" the woman angrily shouts to a speaker, and once Nora finally gets spotted and she becomes the target of a lie getting her into the city, she's greeted by the mayor, and gets a glance when she agrees with the reporter about 'freedom of the press', which earns her an awkward welcome to the settlement and an interview with the cute reporter who she now knows is called Piper Wright, "just come by my place I know a story you'll be good for" she says as she walks away, and Nora can't help but feel something for the cutie.

Later that day, Nora knocks on the door of 'Publick Occurrences' and is greeted by a grin from the trench coat wearing woman "Blue!" she says "you made it!" leaving Nora with a look of confusion on her face, "why are you calling me that?" she asks as she enters the shack and sits down, "cause you're a vault dweller? the blue jumpsuit and the fresh of water look are dead giveaways" comes the reply which Nora thinks if fair enough, "so here's the deal" the black haired woman continues "i want an interview, your life story in print I think its time Diamond City had a little outside perspective on the Commonwealth, you do that and.... I'll tell you what I'll come with you.. watch your back while you get used to the world above ground" after giving the interview where Piper find out that Nora isn't just a vault dweller but an original vault dweller and she was frozen for 200 years, the reporter gladly agreed to go with her on her journey and tells her the best person to help with her kidnapped son is Nick Valentine, the settlements best and only detective, so they head off to go to his house/office/workplace.

They get there and knock on the door, "come in" a female voice says, and they enter to find Valentine's assistant Ellie looking upset, "whats up?" Piper asks, only to find out Valentine himself has gone missing when he went to go after a missing girl case in vault 114, and within seconds Nora says she'll find him, much to Ellie's, Piper's and herself's surprise, and off the newfound companions went to save the person that could help with Nora kidnapping situation.

An hour later, Piper and Nora find themselves staring at several bodies of 'triggermen' they just annihilated, and once Nora loots their corpses for anything valuable or helpful, for example ammo and caps, they continue, and finally find the robot like man being guarded and moaning about some lines crossed out in a book by the guards boss, clearly to the guard's dismay, and a few shots later, the guards down and the detective says "we dont have much time before they realise muscle for brains isn't returning" and muttering some sort of strategies they could do, which didn't sound like "wing it and shoot everyone" like Nora was hoping but she still knows the loud hard way is her go to so they agree on that, and then after more gunfights and more looting, the only thing Nora can do now it seems, they approach a room, "careful i hear footsteps on the other side" Valentine says while unlocking the door, and they stop in front of a fat guy Nora only assumes is 'Skinny Malone' and his new flame Darla, the 'missing' girl with warm black hair, and light gray eyes and wearing a nice sequin dress, after minutes of bickering and Nora getting annoyed she finally says "Darla you have family who care for you" and with that the violent girl gets shocked into reality and runs out the vault after thanking the vault dweller for the second chance, and with that Skinny Malone and his henchmen get annoyed, "no way out of this" Nora whispers to Piper while slowly bringing her 10mm pistol up to protect her, and instead firing off 2 quick shots that hit the fat guys crew in the forehead, killing them instantly, then firing a few more shots into the only man left alive, reuniting him iwth his fallen comrades, and the 3 of them leave the Vault, and Valentine says something about meeting him in his office for more help, which Nora agrees to but not a time or date was confirmed, leaving her more time with her gorgeous new companion.


	3. Meeting Cait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora leaves Piper to look after her little sister after she finds out of a place called "the combat zone" from a security guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the few days delay, I had a few days mental block, but im back!

"Piper" Nora says "please stay here" she continues to the reporter, "you need to look after your little sister and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you out there" and with the brief argument, where Piper wants to go with Nora to protect her new buddy, the gorgeous, news cap wearing woman pouts and says her goodbyes outside of her building in Diamond City, and stays waving at Nora until she leaves the stadium, then she shuts her door after her to find her little sister Nat staring at her, "I heard you argument outside" the young girl asks "do you not wanna spend time with me?" she continues making her older sister guilty as can be, "no I do" she manages to pop out before Nat gets a grin "you like like her don't you sis" Nat says mischievously, making Piper blush, "shut up" was all the response she could give before she ran up the stairs and onto her roof to just relax and wait the day away for her newfound crush to comeback.

Nora opens the door to the theatre nicknamed "the combat zone" and sees two raiders locked up behind a terminal, a rule wall stating what they supposedly did, once Nora unlocks it though, the raiders become instantly hostile and tell her shes not good enough to be here, among other things, and Nora just backs away, both middle fingers up and grinning, "and fuck youuuuu" she says singly, and finally opening the doors to the seating area of the theatre, and almost instantly a voice booms "lady you might wanna find some cover" and before Nora blinks a bullet flies by her head causing her to duck straight behind the nearest thing, that can be named 'cover' in this hellhole, and starts firing shots at the raiders she can see, even though there's a lot more outnumbering her than she knows, but eventually after loads of spent ammo, some guy shouting at his friend to take a look which she non-respectably declines, and a few close calls, and some nice, clean head-shots from the vault dweller, the room turns silent, "we dont want any trouble" a voice says, which Nora recognises from earlier when he was telling someone to look to see if they're done fighting, and then Nora goes onto the stage where the cage-fighting arena is, where a woman and an old wrinkled man, who Nora knows is a 'ghoul' were, and a semi-good looking deep red haired woman stand, who clearly looks very tough, from her muscled figure, to her green eyes, and Nora sees the ghoul look annoyed but grateful, "I don't know whether I should thank you or have my little bird disembowel you" and the fighter says "I told you to stop calling me that" which the ghoul seems unfazed by the muscular girls anger, he offers Nora the girl as her companion, some to watch her back, "me and her?" the girl who Nora finds out is called Cait asks, and after another petty argument where the ghoul accuses Cait of being high, and him thinking she's a liability due to her drug problem, he offers Cait's contract to the vault dweller, "what does Cait think of this" Nora asks, "yeah Tommy don't I get a say in this?" she annoyingly replies, o which the ghoul simply shrugs and looks at her "thats not how a contract works, and besides you want to stay here with no one but yours truly to speak to?" he says, making Cait think suddenly and reply "jeez point taken" and with that Cait gets time to pack her stuff, which only consists of a small bag and a short double barrel shotgun, and her and Nora leave the theatre, much to the old ghoul's delight and partly anger.

After a minute of silence and a few steps, Cait asks Nora "so where we going?" as casually as she can be despite the ongoing danger of the commonwealth and raiders, "Diamond City, I've got a friend of some sorts there hopefully she'll not mind another guest" which Cait just rolls her eyes to, and the conversation between the cage fighter and the vault dweller, ends until they get to the baseball stadium, where Cait whistles to, giving her praises to where could be potentially her new home, and they walk up the stairs leading to the market and down the stairs the other way, "where is this friend of yours?" Cait asks while looking for the nearest bar, "her names Piper and she just here" Nora says, knocking on the door who unknown to her would one day be her wife's house, and Piper swings the creaky door open, "BLUE" she squeals while hugging her tightly, "and who's this?" she continues, "me names Cait" she purrs flirtingly while holding out her hand and looking the black haired girl up and down with a smirk, "Piper, now come in come in" the adorable reporter says while gesturing to come in, "Blue I got a gift for you" Piper says holding a sack of caps "exactly 1000 caps" she adds, much to Nora's delight and confusion, Nora knows that caps are the currency of the commonwealth as Piper explained to her the basics of her new life, "why?" Nora asks to which Piper just smiles and says "because you're new and seems like you need the money" and drops the sack into Nora's hand, which then makes Nora stutter while putting it in her bag "tha...thanks Piper I dont know what to say", meanwhile Cait is looking at the sack in interest as she knows she can take some to the man who is selling chems in the market, and as all this is going on behind the printing press, Piper's sister Nat is crouching and giggling softly as she knows the real intention of the gift, "so Piper can Cait crash with us as she has no where else right now" Nora says, as she begins to tell the story of how they met, "Wow blue! you did all that yourself?" Piper says, making Nora beam with proudness "yep" she says "and now we got a kick ass new companion" the woman out of time adds, which makes Piper think she's being replaced which makes her gutted but she braves it out with a smile on her face, "sweet" comes the only word reply from the reporter, and with that Cait and Nora leave to find some jobs to gain some caps, as now there's two of them to feed, shelter and survive. 


	4. The 2 girl Mercenary team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Cait find some odd mercenary jobs for some quick caps

"Right" Nora says, as they leave Piper's house, "where to first?" Cait just shrugs and suggests the bar, but Nora is already on her way to the gun seller, "any jobs?" she asks the guy, to which she gets disappointed with the results as he says no, but the weird baseball obsessed vendor overhears her and asks for her help "there's some baseball memorabilia" he says and Nora just nods and marks the location of the stuff on her pip-boy, "it's as good as done" she says before her and Cait leave, half an hour later, they reach their point of interest, and find the place overflown with 'mirelurks' which Piper taught Nora to stay away from unless she gets a good shot at their underbelly, Nora then pulls out her pistol and shots at one until it stays dead, and Cait with her double barrel shoots 2 killing them instantly, and after another 10 minutes of fighting, the mirelurks are no more, much to the delight of Nora, but to the anger of Cait because she was just starting to have fun, and they find a safe with the trading card, and the signed glove with added baseball, and they report back to Moe to get their payment, "300 caps" Nora says "300 CAPS!" she adds in the smile to Cait, "Piper said I needed only 2000 caps to pay for a house here in Diamond City!" she adds happily, and she puts the second sack of caps in her bag alongside the thousand Piper gave her, and off they go to find more jobs when they stumble along the bounty board.

"Clear the ghouls in Mass Pike Tunnel East" Cait says to Nora even though they are reading the same shoddy bit of paper, and Nora marks the pipboy with the location while Cait just mutters about how fun this is gonna be, and off they go, what seems like an eternity later Cait and Nora arrive at the subway tunnel, and notice not one, but tens of ghouls ready to attack when disturbed, and one by one each gets a bullet in their head, either by a shotgun, or Nora's 10mm, and they find decent enough loot, like duct tape and other stuff on the radiated humans, but also find enough caps to buy the house at Diamond City if they sell all their lootables, which they agree to do so Cait has somewhere safe to stay, and with that the two ladies start their eternal walk back to the city, Nora clearly beaming about having enough caps to pay for a house potentially, and Cait just walking alongside her, silent as usual, "why do you want this home so bad?" the Irish woman asks, "so you have someplace safe" comes the short reply, which only makes Cait scoff and mutter "why are you so nice to me? you've only just met my sorry arse", this makes Nora stop and turn around and get closer to Cait "darling, Im from a different time, and you look like you deserve kindness" while looking at her green eyes, "whats that supposed to mean?" Cait says, frowning, "you clearly have a drug problem according to that old guy and look at your arms, full of scars and bruises" Nora says sadly, "now you'll have your own place to be when I'm out with Piper" Cait looks up, smirking "you and that Piper got a thing going? i wouldn't mind having a taste of that arse myself so if you don't ill definitely pounce, she's a fine piece of ass" and with that, the conversation ends and they walk back to Nora's potential new home.

It's almost sundown when they arrive back at Diamond City, as they left later in the day, and Cait decides to take a quick peek at the backside of her companion, thinking she wouldn't notice, but Nora does and just grins at lets the overly friendly former cage fighter do her thing, knowing that must have a massive wet patch for every woman in the commonwealth, and they down the stairs leading to the marketplace, where Myrna, the crazy shop lady as Piper calls her, and Arturo the gun vendor sell their supply of stuff, and before they enter Piper's place, Nora sits on a bench near-ish to the front door and ushers Cait to sit next to her, which she does "Cait" Nora says "I have to let you know that you can't be a perv around Piper I kinda have a thing for her" Cait smirks, "fucking knew it" she says while laughing, "its ok I'll be a good girl" Cait says almost mockingly, which earns a frown from the vault dweller, "only joking" she adds, making Nora's eyes roll, and they knock on Piper's door, almost instantly a cute voice is heard "its open" the voice shouts out, the voice being the lady Nora has a crush on, even though she feels guilty for moving on so quick, even though its been 200 years, she pushes those thoughts to the back of her mind and decides to live as much as she can in the moment, "Piper guess what?" Nora asks, "I got 2000 caps" she adds before Piper can open her mouth, and Piper almost squeals with glee "thats great" she says "now just go to the mayor's office and ask Geneva for the house", she adds, "already ahead of ya" Nora calls out, ditching Cait and Piper as she shuts the door behind her, Cait being Cait obviously waits for Piper to turn around so she can get a glimpse of Piper's gorgeous body, most notably her ass, which Cait licks her lips to before quickly moving her head away as Piper turns back around, "So you and Blue huh?" Piper says before she sits on the sofa, "whats up with that" the jealous reporter adds, "don't worry your fine arse" Cait replies, "only professional, besides she already has the eyes for another hottie" Cait says before leaving to find the bar, making Piper silently mouth "yes!" and pump her fist into the air, before coughing slightly to get rid of the embarrassment as she catches her little sister watching her, "what?" Piper says, before Nat hides herself to play with her toys, not before giving a toothy grin though. Piper knows this is her chance to get the girl shes been pining over and masturbating over in her bed for the past few hours as she knows there's little to no chance of Nora meeting someone else in her travels, "little to no chance" Piper says to herself, to drown out her worries of never finding love ever, "but there is a chance" and with that thought coming into her head, her eyes start to water and tear up, which Nat sees and instantly goes to help her with "what's wrong sis" the younger Wright sister asks, "just adult stuff" comes the reply, "your period?" Nat asks in her confusion "we just learnt about them in school so i know what happens now" she adds proudly, "no no just other stuff" "ah so the noises you made in bed earlier?" Nat asks, making Piper cover her now reddened face in embarrassment, "oh fuck" she says, muffled by her trench coat sleeves, "don't worry" her sister says "I've had some nice scratches on my back too" and with that knowledge ruining the image of the innocent girl Piper knows, Nat walks off, and Piper convinces herself that they aren't the same scratches she had, hopefully not at least.

Meanwhile, Nora takes the elevator up to the mayor's office and sees the faint blonde haired secretary sitting at her desk, "excuse me" she says "hello" comes the reply "need something honey? housing permit? looking for a job?" the older woman adds, "lets hear about the permit" Nora replies "we have one home available it's in the center of town, right near the market, you can do whatever you like with the interior, and all the tools you need to make your own furnishings are provided at no extra charge" Geneva says "I'll take it" Nora says while pushing all her caps onto the office desk in front of her, "okay here's the key" Geneva says giving her the key to her, or well Cait's, new home, Nora doesn't plan to stay there much if her plans for Piper go down well, and she walks back to Piper's house and opens the door slightly "Cait?" Nora asks "Bar" Piper says almost crying but trying to hide it from Nora, and with that the door shuts and Piper almost wails, and Nora goes to her new house, and looks inside, "bit dirty and junky but not too bad" she says as she empties all the ammo boxes and crates before scrapping them and leaving only the bare bones of a house, like a sofa chair, streamer trunk and a bed with a medkit box, and a beaten down dresser next to it, this little redecorating stunt cost Nora hours of her life as she heads out to show Cait her new house, and finding Diamond City's bar "The Dugout Inn, or whatever it's called", Nora mutters.

While Nora is cleaning out her house Piper just cries, till she finally stops and decides another liquid should leave her body and with that and much more masturbation later, Cait walks in with Nora, being a little drunk, okay a lotta drunk and stumbling around, Nora looks at Piper softly, "Cait doesn't need to crash here anymore" she says "just saying before I take this one to her new abode, there's only one small bed though soooo" Nora adds, making Piper blush at the thought of having the cute vault dweller in her bed, not for the last time if she gets her way, "you can sleep with me" Piper says, before stuttering and saying "li...like in my bed...with me..." she finally manages to push out, smooth Piper thinks, as her face goes red, and Nora just stares "that'll be great thanks" she adds before Piper goes to work on a new issue of her paper, and Nora just sits on the sofa playing with Nat and her toys. 


	5. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and her companion look for clues and the whereabouts of her husband's killer and her baby's kidnapper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300 hits on my first fan-fic! thank you guys, make sure to comment or leave kudos if you find it necessary :)

"So any memories about the guy? Devil's in the details" Valentine says while gesturing Nora to sit down in the chair in his office, "he had a scar over his left eye" Nora says, which makes Nick Valentine noticeably shocked, even though his robotic face can't show much emotion, "could it be?" he says "you didn't hear the name Kellogg did you" he adds "not that i remember" Nora replies, while Valentine and his assistant Ellie talk between themselves "records match up" the female secretary says and then Nora, Piper and Nick all agree to check out Kellogg's old house he abandoned in Diamond City, 10 minutes later, "damn door's locked maybe you can get a key from the mayor's office or try it yourself, I'll stay here and see if I can't open it" Nick says as Piper and Nora head towards the elevator at the front of the city/stadium, 'whirrrr' is the only sound heard as the elevators riding up, and Geneva says even before Piper sets foot in the office "mayor's taking visitors today as long as they aren't members of the press" and Piper tells Nora she'll just wait in the elevator, minutes later Nora arrives back at the elevator with the keys and a wink from Geneva "you didn't get it from me" the secretary says, and they go back to Kellogg's abandoned house and search through it, which they find a ton of nothing, until Nora presses a button underneath a desk and the wall opens to reveal a chair, a bunch of ammo and random assorted food, and a few cigars, which Nora eventually realises can be used as a tool for Dogmeat to sniff out to find the man thats going to be killed soon enough.

Hours pass as Nora, Piper and Dogmeat go from cigar to cigar, bandage to bandage, in the hopes one will lead them to Kellogg, or his whereabouts, and eventually one does, leading them to 'Fort Hagen' a massive military base surrounded bu turrets, Nora and Piper take off one by one after Piper says Dogmeat should have a rest, once they get inside the speakers boom with a voice sending, vague threats and warnings, until right at the end of one of the hallways, there's a door, Nora opens it, guns drawn when the balding man says that him and his group of robots or 'synths' as Piper calls it and taught Nora all about, will stand out and they talk, to which Nora asks where her baby is, and the second Kellogg says "he's not here, he is in the institute" thats all Nora had to hear for her and Piper to start a shootout that looked uneven, that is until both of the synths protecting Kellogg got a bullet in their metallic heads and they fall, soon enough all attention is on the man who now is alone, and after a flurry of bullets, falls down, and Nora walks over to his corpse and loots everything but his clothes, stuff in his brain and gun and ammo is looted and the 2 girls leave the base and head back to Diamond City.

Once they get there it's almost midnight, lucky for them their detective is a synth as well who doesn't need sleep,so he's awake to help them and once they show him the thing on his brain, the detective says about Goodneighbour and their memory den, as well as someone called Amari who may be able to help. so Piper and Nora agree to have a little break before they head out the next day, and they go back to Piper's place to fall asleep in each others arms, Piper knowingly, and Nora not so much as shes a cuddler when she sleeps, which Piper doesn't seem to be annoyed by, so when Nora falls asleep before piper and faces her, Piper becomes the little spoon, happily so, and the gorgeous reporter, slowly unzips her trousers and brings them to just below her crotch so she can get a quick feel of her own crotch before sleep, "god I'm wet" she whispers pulling her trousers back over her crotch and ass, and re-zips them up, they didn't have time to change into sleepwear before they both crashed after a long and exhausting day, so they're both in just the clothes they wore the entire day, but Piper can still feel the body heat from Nora on her back, which only makes her wetter, Piper isn't getting much sleep tonight, and that thought gets even worse when all of a sudden, Nora puts her leg around Piper, and eventually after a while of uneventual tries, Piper falls asleep wet as can be. 


	6. Goodneighbour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Nora reach Goodneighbour to help with their case

Piper wakes up first, as usual but she doesn't want to move, so she doesn't, but she does sneeze, which she hates herself for as she ruined the perfect moment, and Nora wakes up groggily, "huh?" Nora says before waking up fully and seeing their positions, "oh shit" she adds while quickly moving away and off their shared bed, "damn it" Piper thinks before she turns around and sits up "morning want some coffee?" she asks slipping her shoes on, and walking over to her hot plate where she's set up a kettle on top to boil some water "sure" Nora replies sheepishly, "sorry about last night I should've warned you I was a cuddler" she adds still looking anywhere but Piper, "it's fine" Piper says, "it wasn't too bad" she says with a wink, Piper has never been good at flirting but at least she tries, and her efforts din't go unknown as she can see Nora's face quickly go red, but nonetheless they both enjoy a refreshing warm coffee, as they sit on the sofa adn just relax with their feet on the coffee table, "should we get going then?" Nora says making Piper groan moving her feet of the table "sure" comes the reply.

A little walk later and they arrive at the entrance of Goodneighbour, where minutes later another ghoul stabs a guy who was asking for caps for 'insurance' which Piper liked when Nora sarcastically replied about keep-assholes-away-from-me insurance, and then they go to the memory den and see the synth detective already in there, flirting with a woman wearing red on a red sofa, and tells them the woman they need is downstairs, and when they go down there, and after a little bit of begging, Doctor Amari agrees to do a memory check, with Valentine being the host of the memories as Kellogg was part synth, which Nora was overly grateful to Nick for, which earned a smile and a "thank me when you find your son", and with that Piper sits on a sofa and Nora sits in the lounger, waiting to relive Kellogg's memories, and she sees him as a child where she learns his dad was an abusive drunk, and where her new pistol comes from, a gift from his mum, and his loved ones and how he got revenge when they died like dogs, and most importantly, that Shaun was a preteen like Piper's sister Nat, around a similar age too, and how the institute uses teleportation to get in and out, much to Amari's surprise, and the group learns about their next mission, venturing to the glowing sea to find a rogue scientist named Virgil, and Nora learns of her duties, which she wants Piper to come with to help, but she also doesn't want Piper getting hurt, which is a argument in waiting for when they get back to Diamond City, as the walk back is all but uneventful except for some raiders and super mutants.

*bang* the door to Piper's house shuts, "the fuck do you mean you don't want me there" comes a shout from the beautiful reporter, "you have a sister Piper" comes a quiet but still angry reply, making Piper groan in frustration and sadness, "but I wanna come Blue" she says, "oh no don't you pull the blue card on me" she says facepalming, making Piper smirk a little, "I'll tell you what, we'll do some missions for the minutemen and then i'll take Cait since you want me to be protected at all times" upon saying this Piper nods in agreement, "okay thats good enough" she says while smiling, "now let's get dinner cooked" the press hat wearing lady says "ooooooh what we having" Nora replies like a child, "no clue lemme go see but I'm thinking noodles" "yum". Once they finished their bowl of exquisite noodles, they go to the bar to have one quick drink, and see Cait sitting one a chair, by herself with multiple bottles of beer next to her and her head almost on the table, "come on" Piper says, as she lugs Cait's arm around her and Nora's body to take her home, with a quick turn of the key, Nora's house is opened for the very drunk redhead, and Piper finally gets to see the inside of the house, which to her amazement, didn't look too small, or messy, but she had a lot of difficulty getting Cait up the small stairs, eventually settling on a I hold your arms, you hold her legs move with Nora, which Cait allowed except for the occasional spread of the legs, and smirk at Piper and Nora, but eventually they put the girl in her bed and roll up the makeshift blanket, "thankssss cutiessss" Cait says, slurring her words, "whyyy don'ttt you stay *hiccup* wi...with me hereee" Cait says with a wink to the ladies and a smirk, but before either of the ladies replied, they hear a deep snore coming from Cait, "damn" Piper says "she's really a friendly drunk" she adds laughing, earning a chuckle out of Nora, "thats basically her sober" she says making Piper smile, such a beautiful smile Nora thinks, as her body warms up a bit while staring at the smile and giggly face of Piper. 


	7. Minutemen Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Nora go on a few routine Minutemen mission to boost Piper's happiness and also gain some life into the Minutemen. and Piper has a little confession.

On the walk to Sanctuary Hills, Piper sparks up a conversation about Nora's past life, and learns about how life used to be but the conversation turns dark and eventually stops when Nora can't talk about it without tearing up, "I'm so sorry" Piper says as she begs for her true loves forgiveness "it's ok" comes a faint mutter of a reply, and they eventually reach their destination, and go to Nora's old house that everyone left alone, bar a few repairs, so the General can have her own old place to herself whenever she visits.

"Right Abernathy Farm" Nora says while walking along the dead grass leading to the farm, and when they get there they see a nice family, a two headed cow or well 'Brahmin' and a nice looking tabby cat, the family tells them of raiders who have took over USAF Satellite Station Olivia, and begged for them to retrieve their late daughter Mary's locket, which the women agree to, so off the sole survivor and Piper go to get some street cred for the Minutemen, once they reach the area though, a few bloatflys hide her stealth and send them launching behind trees for cover, as the raiders spotted them and now are shooting all their ammo, "only a few outside and one up top" Nora says before taking the one on top down, and moving forward with Piper following after her, *bang* *bang* more raiders down until there's only one left upstairs, and emptying every lootable container they can for ammo, caps or anything useful, they shoot the final raider, and search the corpses, finding mainly ammo and caps, and some armour for the both of them to wear, however, this makes Piper's outfit quite tight as her trench coat was meant to be worn over everything, so she takes it off to put the armour on, causing Nora to take a quick second peek at Piper's nice curvy breasts, which Piper fakes ignorance to, and they empty the inside of the military checkpoint, taking a fusion core, and a dead man's minigun and other useful items with them, and the short walk back to Abernathy Farm starts.

"You sure manage to find your fair share of trouble, don't you?" Piper says, "I suppose so" comes a reassuring reply from the vault dweller, "hey I'm not one to judge honestly it's just nice to not be doing it alone for a change, in my line of work, things tend to get pretty hairy" Piper adds before telling Nora about her hard time helping Diamond City and her struggles about being poisoned, almost executed and having a place in the prison called the "Piper Suite", "You've led an exciting life" Nora replies "sure have but honestly now that I'm out here with you I feel like I'm just getting started" Piper says "getting in trouble its what folks like us do i mean you and I are out here putting ourselves at risk so people in the Commonwealth can have a chance at a better life" Piper continues, and adds "not for praise or reward or glory but because its right I just wanted to let you know I'm real happy to be along for the ride" and with that Piper's eyes open wide as Nora says "i wouldn't want it any other way I like having you close" "oh uh thanks Blue that's that's awful sweet and unexpected of you, so you wanna get out of here?" Piper says open mouthed and shocked, and off they continue on their journey.

They get back to Sanctuary Hills only to be told about a potential new settlement location, Starlight Drive In, and the two companions start another journey to get there to free up some more settlements, what seems like hours pass as they finally reach the outdoor cinema and start to see what the place was infested with "molerats" Piper says, before hearing Nora reply "radroaches" and they start to take down the mutant rats and bugs as soon as they see them, normally with a clean headshot from either or both of the girls 10mm pistols, "no one even tried to get away must've been a good flick" Piper says while firing the last shot of her clip into a radroach, and staring around the cinema, and they both go into the projection building and disarm the few traps laid there, and they come across a bed, a skeleton and a 10mm pistol, "ooooooh free gun" Nora says picking up the weapon, and she does some poses with dual wield pistols making Piper confusingly wet and giggly, "wonder how long he was living up here" Piper comments, moving the skeleton with her boot, "I got a plan for this place Piper" Nora says, "this is gonna be my main base of operations and where we'll live once we defeat the institute" she adds, while Piper pretend to ignore the warm in her body at the mention of 'we' she says "seems like a great idea Blue!" and they have a large hug where neither of them wants to stop, which eventually they break off, and begin to walk to Santuary Hills to report the good news to the Minutemen.

On the walk back to their destination, Piper taps Nora on the shoulder "so you're not an idiot" she says, making Nora laugh and reply "took you this long to notice huh?" which makes Piper stutter and somehow reply "no I didn't mean like I could just use some help" and she says about her sister and how she's scared for her to grow up just like her, due to all the hate and threats and problems shes faced, like being poisoned, almost killed among others, and Nora looks at her companion softly and gives her the best advice she can "you just love her, waking up one day to find you don't even recognise the people you loved no one should have to go through that" Piper gives this advice a thought and finally replies "you're right I cant risk that, thanks Blue who'd expect wandering off with a stranger to turn out this well?" she continues before saying how great she is and how much they don't make them like her anymore "you're a hell of a friend you know that?" despite their previous encounters where Nora or Blue has flirted back, Piper is still shocked to have her flirt and stutters when Blue says "just friends huh?" but she remains her cool somewhat and replies "uh well yeah I guess I thought so, unless you know something changes did it get hot in here" and she tells Nora about how great it is for her to get off her chest and have someone listen and talk it out with someone, "so you wanna hit the road?" and Blue just agrees with a nod of her head a a sweet grin that makes Piper instantly heat up, especially in areas that shouldn't be heating up at the slightest happiness, Piper curses inside her head about how easily she's turned on and how much she's attracted to her sexy companion. 


	8. The Glowing Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora leaves Piper with her sister and takes Cat to the glowing sea to find a rogue scientist from the institute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good at showing or wording how time goes by so just please figure it out?

"Well these few days have been fun" Nora says while sitting on Piper's couch, Piper's still upset about Blue taking Cait to the Glowing Sea instead of her, but she understands, especially after her last confession about her little sister, and they have a goodbye hug before Nora shuts the door to Piper's apartment before going to her house and getting Cait for their mission, Piper's house seems oddly quiet for once as nothing is happening, since Nat is at school, and for the first time in a while Piper is truly alone, so she sprints upstairs and dives onto her bed, and rolls over, so she's on her back, first she takes of her trench coat with a shimmy, then her top, then her bra, and then her shoes, trousers, then finally rolls her panties down to past her knees, just enough so she can spread her legs, and off she goes, one finger in and rubbing around her soaking wet pussy Piper moans softly, "oh Blue" she says quietly as she picks up the pace and adds another finger in her vagina, she bends them both inside of her and she can feel her walls clutch around her, "umppf ah fuck Blu...Blu.....Blue" Piper moans while picking up the pace and eventually she is about to orgasm but not before she moans "fuck BLUE ah BLUE FUCKKK" really loud, as she rides out her orgasm and her hands, and now mattress are soaked, and she smells the faint scent of Blue on the pillows as they spent the night together, as they usually do, and Piper licks her now wet and sticky hand, all over while wishing it was Blue's tongue and not hers, but still savouring the taste anyways, and she sets off to her sofa to just chill and listen to the radio.

After Nora leaves Piper's house she heads to her own property to find her temporary companion, the nice looking but tough red head, and she enters her house, "Cait?" Nora says and stirs Cait in her sleep "wha?" comes a reply before Nora walks up the stairs to wake Cait up fully, she gets upto the top and sits on the dresser, and coughs, "CAITTTTTTT" she shouts, making Cait jump in her sleep and sit up and swear at her "the fuck do you think you're doing you arsehole?" Cait says before calming down, and getting out of bed, "woke you up didn't I? oopsies" Nora says mockingly, making Cait frown and put her middle finger up at the black haired woman, "i'm starving" Cait mentions before chowing down a cold tin of pork n beans, offering Nora some but she declines as she says she already ate at Piper's, making Cait almost choke on her breakfast and giggle and smirk, "not like that" Nora groans "you're disgusting" she adds, making Cait laugh and joke about how she really loves her, purely platonic love of course, and Cait stands up, dressed in nothing but her underwear, which makes Nora look away "it's okay you can look, lord knows you've been staring at my arse, I dont mind" the red haired tough girl says, making Nora rolls her eyes again, seems like Cait has that effect on her, "ok so hurry up and get changed we need to go" "where to?" "the glowing sea" "why the fuck do we wanna go there?" and once Nora has all the Rad-xs and Radaways stocked, she tells Cait about what the plan is and why they're going to where the original bomb dropped, and Cait finally understands, and off they go.

What seems like days and days of walking south they finally reach the edge of the glowing sea, where both women pop a few rad-xs and get ready to fight the horrors of whatever lies further south, and with a swift nod, Cait and Nora walk even further south to make it where the ocean used to be, which now is just what looks like a vast desert of emptiness and dangerousness, and they keep walking, eventually they get to a crater of atom hotspot, where a few stupid cult members are worshipping Atom, a god they made up, and Nora asks who seems to be the leader, Mother Isolde her name was, about Virgil and all she says is that they dont see him often, but with a little bit of prying Nora finds out exactly where he lives, a rocky cave just round the corner from their current location, and with that, and a few more rad-xs and a judgemental look from Cait, they head to his location, when they have to fight a deathclaw, some radscorpions, some bloodbugs and a few other oversized, mutated animals all of which taken down by the two ladies with ease, other than the deathclaw which took a few more shots than necessary to make sure it stays down, they enter the rocky cave, "stop right there" a voice says as they are surrounded by protectrons and turrets, and after a quick deescalation of the situation by Nora, Virgil says "I know you're from the institute so where's Kellogg? huh? trying to sneak up on me while you distract me? its not going to work I'm not stupid I knew they'd send him after me" and Nora just replies saying she killed him, shocking Virgil, and when they say about their plans, Virgil agrees to help, but in return for them to get his cure he was working on, to turn him back human and he tells them the location of it, and gives them another mission of tracking down a courser which Cait and Nora seem to agree on but are unhappy to do due to their reputation of being killing machines, "every Courser has special hardware that gives them a direct connection to the relay in the institute its embedded in a chip in their heads, you need that chip but to get it you'll have to find a courser" was his exact words, and he also says about how the pipboy Nora has can connect to the signal given out by the courser to tell them where they are. They get get told to head to where was apparently, directly above the institute, CiT Ruins, but first the 2 girls agree to head back to Diamond City.

A journey that took the rest of the day finally finishes when Nora and Cait see the marketplace of a certain reporter's town, however, it's completely quiet except for the guards walking around as it's very late at night, and Nora and Cait head off to the bar to celebrate what little progress they had, meanwhile, in Piper's house, the reporter stay laying in bed, wishing that Blue was with her, Piper lays on her arm to make it feel numb to once it gets numb, which takes a few minutes, press upon her breast so she can pretend Nora still is there with her, and one hand under her waistband and one numb hand on her tit, she fingers herself, slowly at first, then faster, rougher, with more moans that Piper has to muffle by stuffing her sock in her mouth, or else she bares the consequences of waking Nat up, which would not be a good look for the older sister, as she's is currently in a very vulnerable position, wishing that Nora was playing with her instead, and when the numbness in her arm goes and the feeling comes back, she orgasms "ahhhh ughhh Bluuueee, that was fucking amazing" Piper says, taking the sock out her mouth, and throwing it to the floor, before gently drifting off, to only be woken up minutes later by a soft but firm banging on the door, "Blue?" Piper says, while opening the door to see who it is, "BLUE! you're back" Piper says happily as she hugs the vault dweller, "come in" she says gesturing, and they go up the stairs and sit on the bed, Nora explains what happened on her trip, and how Virgil said about how they can get into the institute with his plans, which Piper finds exciting but scary at the same time, "I want you every step of the way" Nora says, making Piper blush, and they eventually fall asleep in each others arms. Together, **forever**.


	9. Vault 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Piper head to Vault 81, and find some new guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the good stuff now lol, no clue how long, but almost there, just hang in there!

"Vault 81" Piper says when asked about where they should go next, since they're taking another break from the main mission they have to do "I always wanted some interviews there" Piper adds "that settles it, Vault 81 we go!" Nora says getting up from the bed in the morning, and getting changed from her sleepwear to her normal clothes and armour, which Piper does minutes later as she couldn't be bothered to get up right then, and they both grab their bags of goodies, mainly ammo and caps, and head to where Vault 81 is.

They arrive, half hour later at the cliff face, and look around at the makeshift shed houses and trailers around the entrance, and just head in, where Nora uses her Pipboy to open the button and press it, like she did to her own vault not that long ago, but a voice comes over the speaker and asks what they're upto but not before the overseer of the vault makes an offer of entry for three fusion cores, which Nora and Piper don't need as they don't use power armour anyways, but when they enter they get looks from everyone, and a cat runs outside,and Piper says "Vault 81 have I got some questions or the folks down here" then after a few steps, "don't mind them" the woman known as Gwen McNamara says "they're just not fond of outsiders" she adds, before continuing her argument about double shifts and workloads to a resident of the vault, who presumably is in charge of the maintenance, and with all eyes on them Piper and Blue they make it to the elevator and push the button to make it go down, and the elevator doors open to reveal a nice clean vault, unlike Blue's it's actually fully functional, and straight away a security guard says about how the vault's doctor wants them for something, "fuck me thats quick" Blue says to Piper quietly, earning a smile from the cute woman, and they go off to find what they're needed for, which ends up being just an ordinary blood donation, which Blue gladly donates after she's told to sit in the chair, and later on in the day Katy, the vaults teacher, asks if they can talk to the students about their journeys, which again, Blue and Piper agree to, and they end up talking about the deathclaw fight at Concord and how brave Blue was, and her heroism, and as a thank you, Katy and the students give the women a comic book, and Piper and Blue decide it's getting later and later and the walk to Diamond City at night, isn't forgiving, so they head out, much to a woman in a lab coat called Miranda Song's delight as she developed a distrust of outsider's thanks to a broken promise and betrayal.

Back at Diamond City after a sizeable walk, Piper and Blue sit on their sofa and relax, "hell of a place wasn't it" Piper says, to which Blue smiles and nods, "too right did you see them stares? I was about ready to knock half of them out" Blue replies, making Piper giggle like a schoolgirl, "I'm sure you would" was all Piper managed to say while putting her head on the vault dwellers shoulder, and eventually drifting off to sleep, where Blue picks her up bridal style, and undresses her to put on her sleepwear, but she stays silent and frozen for a few moments when all thats left of clothing on her soon to be partner, is just her bra and ripped knickers, and shaking dirty thoughts out of her head, Blue re-dresses Piper and changes herself before getting into bed and cuddling.

The next day, Piper and Blue head back out to Vault 81 to trade and maybe find some more missions to do, and almost instantly when the elevator's doors opened on the underground floor, a little girl named Erin begs them to find her cat Ashes, which Blue realises was the cat that ran out when they first entered the vault, so back in the elevator they went, because the two woman couldn't resist helping an upset little girl, literally no less than 10 minutes later, the cat has been found "back to Erin Ashes" Blue says, which the cat seems to understand as the animal happily trots back to Vault 81 like she never caused a fuss, and when they get back, all the security guards, who stated how much Erin loves that cat and Erin herself are overly thankful, when horrible news strucks, a boy named Austin has been put in the hospital and isn't looking well, so Blue and Piper go down to see what they can do, when they enter the 2 doctors and a man who claims he can help are arguing, and the female doctor, or rather scientist asks for the help in getting a cure for the disease, thanks to them learning about the secret vault and the man's chem stash. Piper and Blue enter the secret but collapsed vault and look around, "they gave wings they're not even using" Piper says as they walk carefully up stairs and into room from room, looting all they can, mainly unspiled purified water, health items and caps, as well as some pre-war stuff which can be scrapped into useful parts for projects, eventually the come up to a room with some lockers and flowers at the base, and a Miss Nanny robot floating around, "who are you?" Blue says, when asked if she was Vault-Tec, "I am Contagions Vulnerability Robotic Infirmary Engineer or more rather Curie" the robot says "so I'll ask again are you Vault-Tec?" Blue looks at Piper and mouth something Piper can't understand because it's too dark, "yes" Blue says "perfect! let me open the door for you" Curie says, and once she does she entrusts the cure of all diseases to Blue, and says that she'll follow them out, when they get back to the hospital the doctor and scientist thank them profusely for giving Austin the cure, which the boy seems very happy about, "I'm feeling much better" he says, and Gwen or the overseer gestures for the 2 heroes to come speak to her "It's safe to say you've changed the minds of the people here" she says "I'd like to offer you a room here, just left of the hallway when you get out the elevator" she continues, "thanks" Blue says while a smile and a handshake.

The two girls walk out of the room to see Curie, who is buzzing nervously, and she begs Blue to let her be her companion "My entire life has been in this vault. I have analyzed and learned everything there is to know here. So now I must see the rest of the Commonwealth. Consult with scientists. Unearth more data to challenge my hypotheses" she says, and despite being an emotionless robot Blue and Piper feel bad and let her come with, and the do some more looting outside before heading back to Diamond City, to show Curie her new home, Cait her new roommate and relax after a good day of helping people "most folks are just looking for a hand all we got to do is offer" Piper normally says, which makes Blue smile whenever she thinks about it, and they open the door to Blue's property to see Cait sitting on the sofa reading a comic book "the fucks that?" she asks, gesturing to the Miss Nanny floating next to them "I am Contagions Vulnerability Robotic Infirmary Engineer or more rather Curie" the robot interjects with, "she's your new roommate" Piper says, laughing, which Cait just gets frowny about and reads the comic book "okay I guess" she says, and Curie floats around her new house as Piper and Blue head out to their house, where they get changed into their sleepwear again for another night of average sleep, but Piper takes a while to take off her trousers, and wiggles her ass around, making Blue stare for an unknown amount of time, causing Piper to blush and turn around quickly to catch her in the act, too slow though, as when she does, Nora's already looking anywhere but there and whistling, "time for sleep then?" Blue says as they get under the covers and cuddle. "Time for sleep" comes a quiet reply as Piper drifts off which is then followed by Blue minutes later.


	10. Curie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora leaves Piper alone as she takes Curie around the commonwealth to help her with her studies

"Okay I understand" a dejected Piper says as she's left in her house by Blue, who says that she has to take Curie into the commonwealth to venture and study, but as soon as the door shuts, Piper sits on her couch, legs spread on the coffee table and hands down her trousers, playing with her pubic hair, "ahh" Piper says, as she slides a finger into her wet folds, but as soon as she gets going Nat walks in, "what you doing sis?" she says making Piper jump and instantly rush her hand out her trousers "I was uhhhh I was scra....scratching" Piper replies, internally facepalming for her awful excuse, "oh that fine, it's horrible when you get itchy down there" the younger Wright sister says "mhm hmm" comes a short reply from Piper, "guess what sis?" Nat says as Piper opens her mouth to answer but before anything comes out a reply of "we sold a ton more papers today, like a ton ton more" Nat says, while beaming with proudness "thats great kiddo" Piper says, as she rests her legs on the sofa instead of the coffee table, and silently wishing that Blue walked in on her instead of her innocent, but often misunderstanding sister.

"Hello? anyone home?" Nora says opening the door to her house only to hear an Irish voice "so can you shag?" Cait says, "that is truly not in my capabilities madame" Curie replies, much to Cait's dismay, Nora regrets walking in on this conversation, "never change Cait" she says, "didn't plan to darling" comes a quick, gruff reply, "I like it madame Cait is very, how you say, unique" Curies says with what seems like happiness but no one can tell with her tone of voice, "anyways Curie time to start your research" Nora mentions "yay i'm so excited" the robot says, and Curie and Nora give Cait a quick goodbye wave, and leave the house, with a lot of residents or security guards commenting on the robot as they pass, and the woman and her robot companion go out into the commonwealth to study everything they can, "what do you wanna study first Curie?" Nora says, to which Curie only says "plant life madame" and they study the effects of mutfruit, radiation on plants and a lot of other things to do with the commonwealth's plants and how they have adapted, then after a long day of walking, and studying Nora mentions Sanctuary Hills, and they go to stop there for the night, as they are relatively close to her original house, "oh.....my.....fucking......god" Nora says excitedly, to which Curie has no knowledge of why she is acting like this "they're still here!" Nora practically squeals, as she takes a small box from under her broken down bed, she hasn't spent long enough in the house to loot her old belongings yet, only taking a book and some sugar bombs when she first arrived, out of sheer sadness, and Nora opens the box after dusting it off, she reveals some nipple tassels, and a big purple strap on, and thinks to herself how much Piper would love this, as she puts the box into her bag, and she lays on the mattress, with Curie going into low power mode, her equivalent of sleep, and Nora's pipboy on some radio station playing a smooth melody.

the next day, Nora awakes to help the people of Sanctuary Hills anyway she can, which involves getting some tools, curing Mama Murphy of her drug problem, among other things, all with Curie's help, but as Nora walks back to her house with the robot she hears Curie floating about with what seems to be a hint of sadness, as she keeps sighing, "what's wrong?" Nora asks, to which Curie says "is now a good time to converse?" "I have some time" Nora replies and Curie goes rambling "I have spent much effort gathering information in our travels so far and my self-diagnostics have come to a grim conclusion it is not lack of data or lack of collaboration which stifles my scientific progress the inescapable truth is there has never been a great robot scientist" "I'm sure your research isn't that bad" Nora replies, trying to perk Curie up, which makes Curie say "you are polite to say this, but if something does not change, my efforts will be mere stagnation the greatest scientific mind of history, the Einstein's and the Curie's, my namesake have had some beyond raw data analysis capabilities they have had a spark, this elusive inspiration is something I must possess" Nora replies "if there's a way you can do that, you should" to which Curie says "in fact, I must if I am to advance my understanding of medicine in this strange world I must embark on a great adventure I must become human or as close as I can I must find a way to download all that I am into a human brain" and Nora decides she'll help and replies "I know someone that might be able to help, Doctor Amari" and Curie begs "please, then, we must go to her and talk perhaps this is an impossibility but it must be pursued" and with that the small conversation ends and Nora feels excited about putting her new friend in a human body, and they head to bed and pack for their Goodneighbour trip.

The next day, Nora is awoken by Curies hover flame burst and she get's up and they head out to Goodneighbour, and what seems like hours later they finally arrive at the Memory Den, "Doctor,my friend here needs your help" Nora says after she greets Doctor Amari, "oh? I'm not a mechanic what could she possibly want from me?" the Doctor replies, now Curie interrupts and says "greeting Doctor, I wish to download my data and core programming into a human brain" Amari is stunned and finally asks Nora "you....you want to what? is she serious?" and Nora understand but says "Curie has a lot of pre-war research data,but she can't continue her important research as a robot" "why not?" comes a swift reply from Amari to which Curie interjects and says "there are fundamental limitations in my robotic systems, I have no capacity for the human trait of inspiration" and Amari mentions about how she hasn't considered anything like this before and says about how the memories won't be too hard as they transfer them all the time, as that's how the loungers work, but she looks defeated as she tells the robot and woman about how a brain won't be able to process the robotic calculations or decision making, but cheers up when she thinks of a synth brain, and then Amari tells the duo about a caretaker for a brain dead synth, only brain dead cause of a failed memory wipe, and the duo perk up "I'd like to try" Nora says and Amari says about how they need the caretakers consent, and how it'll take a while to get in contact, specifically a day, "I will stay with the doctor assuming all goes well I want to be ready for the procedure" and Nora waves her goodbye and leaves the robot and doctor alone, and heads to the third rail, a bar in Goodneighbour.

Once she arrives in the bar and sits down and orders a drink, she notices the singer whos got a red dress on and is very good looking despite her greying hair and Nora asks the bartender robot about her, "Magnolia" the robot says, and that's about it, and after a few more songs Magnolia heads to where Nora is sitting, "I see you've been checking me out, now there's something special about you isn't there? don't tell me let me guess" Magnolia flirts, putting a blush on Nora's face "ahh, of course, its those powerful muscles of yours, my, I could get used to looking at those" Magnolia continues, making Nora's face even redder and not even hours later, Nora has her legs spread and a gorgeous woman in them licking up all she can, "ahh Magnolia deeper" Nora moans, making the woman dive into her vagina deeper and play with her clit, which makes Nora moan like hell, and eventually orgasm, and then after Magnolia's long, hard orgasm they fall asleep together, in the morning, Nora wakes up next to her, and Magnolia says that her only love is her music and the stage but she loved last night, making Nora smirk, but that smirk instantly goes when she leaves the hotel room, and thinks of Piper "it's okay we're not official yet, or even dating" Nora says to herself reassuringly, and her anxiety drops a ton, and Nora heads to the memory den to see Curie and hopefully put her into a synth body.

Nora enters the building only to be told to go downstairs, which she does, where she sees Curie, a woman named Glory and Amari, and only what she can assume to be the brain dead synth laying in the lounger, "you know she's a synth, were supposed to protect them" Glory says, and Amari comes to Nora's defence and replies "Glory she wanted new memories, she knew her personality would be all but erased these are just different memories, perhaps better ones" this makes Glory look and feel upset and after sighing she replies "I dont know maybe I should just let her go" Nora finally gets a word in, and she says "her sacrifice will give someone else the gift of life" Glory takes a second to think about it and she finally says "I.....I think she'd like that fine do it,do it now before I change my mind" and Nora thanks her profusely, and Amari butts in and says "Curie let's begin" and she starts working on the machines, while Glory decided to stay and see it through, so she sits on a nearby sofa, Amari tells Curie to shut down all non-essential processes and as Curie does, she enables a link and gains access to all her memories, and then many button pushes a mintue later Curie's body drops to the ground, or well old body as the now synth Curie is confused about her chest "I....I..... my chest what is happening?" the synth asks as she gains control of her body and moves about a little and Amari answers her question by just telling her to do what the body must. Breathe. Curie gets out of the memory lounger and stands up, with a slight wobble but she doesn't fall, after a few questions regarding her name and memories Nora sighs in relief "that's promising" she says, before Amari asks some more simple questions to Curie, like what is 1+2 which she answers correctly as 3. As Curie wobbles a bit more, Nora grabs her so she doesn't fall, and that's when the newly turned synth thanks Amari and Glory for the opportunity of life, and Nora leads her out, making sure to stay behind her as she learns how to walk instead of hover and move, "you are doing well Curie" Nora says with a smile, to which Curie reciprocates and says "thank you madame, for this and all your help" and Nora just hugs her, and after Curie embraces the hug she rolls her hands through her short, deep brown hair, and Nora looks into her eyes as Curie giggles "you have such cute blue eyes Curie" Nora says as she looks away, "now it's time to walk you back to Cait and Diamond City and help you learn your body a bit" Nora adds to which Curie just delightfully nods and smiles and they walk slowly back to Diamond City.

After a while of walking, Curie finally tells Nora she has the gist of it and shows her how far she's come, which makes Nora clap and celebrate and Curie wants to be left alone for a little bit so Nora leaves her at the door of her property, and Curie walks in to see Cait sitting on the sofa "who are you?" the Irish woman asks, grabbing her gun, "I am Curie" Curie replies as she tells Cait all about what happened, and she shows off her walking skills, "I can now do sexual intercourse as per your old question madame" Curie says, to which Cait just opens her eyes wide, "wouldn't I just finger a bunch of wires there if I finger fuck you?" Cait asks, which makes Curie giggle and blush and assure Cait that no wires will be pulled, "shall we begin?" Curie asks much to Cait's surprise, but then as Cait walks up the stairs to the broken chest of draws, she pulls out a vibrant pink strap on Cait found in her travels and adventures, and gives it to Curie, "put this on" she says and as Curie gets confused Cait pulls Curie's top off and trousers down and does similar stuff to her, so now they're both in their underwear and puts it on Curie for her, and steps back, admiring the view with a smirk, to which Curie just blushes and giggles again.

Nora walks into her and Piper's house and sits on the sofa "Pipes" she says "you won't believe the few days I had" she continues while Piper gets off her terminal and walk down the stairs to her, and then sits next to her with her feet up, "me too" Piper says, "you first though" she adds, then Blue tells her everything that happened, from the sex with Magnolia to which Piper gets jealous and playfully punches her shoulder "lucky" she says, to Curie now being a synth, "my turn" the reporter says, taking off her trademark trench coat, "Nat walked in on me getting myself off" Piper says embarrassingly to which Nora only giggles and gives her a tight hug, making Piper's downstairs regions flame up again, "so, you found a minute for me yet?" Piper says as they walk off to home plate, making Nora turn around "is something up?" Blue asks, Piper shrugs and says "well yeah but it's nothing bad just what you said about Nat I'd been going over it again and again in my head and what you said was right family's too precious what kind of life is she going to have if I never go near her again? it's just sometimes it feels like the only things I've got in life are Nat and the paper" Piper says, before stepping forward a step and saying "having someone i can count on someone like you its meant a lot to me not a lot of people want to hang around with the nosy reporter" Nora just stands there and mentions that Piper is her kinda nosy, to which Piper says about her struggles with starting the paper, crooked guards and a hole in the wall that was only blocked by a bookshelf, and how she started the paper out of desperation because she wanted stuff to change, "it sounds like things got better?" which Piper only says "for the city? yeah, for me" before going off on another ramble about how she felt like what she did was something worth doing and how things changed, and how people stopped talking to her, and as she went from friend to a nosy snoop, and how differently they treated her cause of it, causing her to only count on her little sister Nat, to which Blue just says "you can count on me Piper" "I know I can" comes a short reply before she continues saying "you're not afraid of me like everyone else" and Piper mentions that she thought the paper would be the best thing she ever does, but being with Blue changed her mind, Piper says almost on the verge of tears "I've needed someone like you in my life for a long time Blue, I just never expected I'd actually get them so thank you, for being the friend I can count on" Blue just smirks, and looks at Piper's beautiful eyes "it sounds to me like you're interested in becoming more than just friends" Piper just stutters and manages to say "oh.....I I mean I'd be lying if I said I never thought about you that way... not that I'm always thinking that way.... its just Blue I'm loud and pushy and constantly getting in over my head why would someone like you ever want someone like me?" Nora smiles "you don't need to be flawless Pipes you're perfect for me" Piper giggles like a schoolgirl and blushes "perfect huh? that's a new one well...well I think you're perfect too" Piper grins with a massive smile "goodness Blue I...I dont know what to say you're everything I could ever ask for, come on let's not keep the world waiting" and with that Blue steps slowly towards Piper and grabs her hands, making Piper jump a bit at the warmth, and then she pulls in for a deep, loving kiss, which lasts a few seconds before Nora has to breathe and retreat, which she does with a big grin on her face, mirrored by Piper and they kiss again and have a tight hug, and they open the door to Cait and Curie's house, and walk in.

"Shag me" Cait moans to Curie as the pink dildo enters her vagina, and Curie, who knows all about this from books she read, and old movies she watched, is certainly enjoying this, "say my name madame" she says "Curi,,,,,Oh CURIE" Cait's moans get deeper as Curie enters the dildo faster and faster, causing Cait's back to arch. all of a sudden their door opens, "hello?" Blue says as her and Piper shut the door behind her, and Cait mouths "fuck" as Curie still is fucking her, seemingly unaware, of the duo that just entered, she leans forward and hisses in the ear of Cait "you better be quiet madame, wouldn't want everyone to know do we?" as she enters Cait's body roughly, causing Cait to just wail in moans, and Piper and Blue to run up the stairs, thinking there's a problem, only to see Cait, in the doggy position on her hands and knees, and Curie the new humanoid, ploughing her from behind, Piper and Blue both gasp "wow just wow" Piper says, before turning around and starting to walk down the stairs again, with Blue following suite, "oh you two? dont you wanna see the show?" Cait asks, "she's about to.... she's about to ahhh... shes about to shag my fine arse" she adds, bouncing forward and backward, and moaning at the feeling,"couldn't last a day could you Cait?" Piper asks sitting down on the stairs leading to the roof, so she gets a fine view but not to uncomfortable, and Blue sits next to her, and they both watch Curie move from Cait wet pussy to her asshole and they look in amazement that thee shy, innocent synth who barely could walk properly earlier that day, is now smashing Cait, an ex-cage fighter and known tough girl "now bitch" Curie says once she ruins Cait's asshole and makes her cum, "you're going to please our two guests aren't you?" Curie adds, pulling Cait's hair so her head jolts backwards "yes madame" Cait says with a nod, and Blue and Piper look at each other, and both silently agree to this sudden foursome, and Piper undoes her trousers and sits on the bed, which is now forever stained with Cait's juices, and Piper spreads her legs, eagerly awaiting Cait to 'please' her and she does, as Cait sticks her tongue out and into Piper's now soaked pussy, which Cait loves the taste of, but not as much as Curie's who she tasted earlier, and Piper moans "ah fuck Cai...CAIT" she says while her legs spasm through her orgasm, which ends up all over Cait's face, and with a sharp sting on her ass from Curie and a "what do we say?" from the synth Cait looks up at Piper's face, all drenched form Piper's juices and smiles "thank you madame Piper", and Piper gets up slowly and wobbly, but does get there eventually, and she cleans herself using Cait's clothing and pulls her trousers back up "your go Blue" she says, looking up, but Blue isn't where she was just sitting, but already on the bed pulling her knickers down, "now Cait be happy I'm letting you do this" Blue says, and Cait just nods and says "yes madame, thank you madame" and the Irish tough girl turned toy, sticks her tongue inside of Blue's vagina, all in as Curie has her hands behind her so no support, so it's all in or none in, and Cait prefers the 'all in' technique anyways, and Blue puts her hand on Cait's head, "uhhhhh deeper biii....bitch" Blue says, as Cait does what she is told and feels Blue's walls around her tongue, and the delicious taste of cum fills her taste buds, and yet another squirt ruins her face, "thank you madame Nora" Cait says "use my clothes to clean yourself off" Cait pleads which Blue does, following what Piper did, and then sits on the floor, fully clothed "fucking hell" she says as Piper sits on her lap and cuddles "fucking hell indeed" Piper replies, "oh and by thee way Curie? we're your bosses you got that?" Piper says, to which Curie quickly nods, and gets on her knees "yes madame Piper and madame Nora you are my bosses" and with that the synth gets on the bed and kisses and licks Cait's face, making sure to share the taste with the soaked toy herself, and Piper joins Blue on the walk back to their house, albeit slowly and carefully as they are both a bit sensitive there, and they eventually get in to their house and shut the door, as they cuddle on the couch, and Nat walks in minutes later, "hey sis" she says in her usual cheerful tone, and gives a hug to Nora "what? no greeting for your new mother?" Blue says, making Nat gasp and say "you told her?" and while Blue has an eyebrow up in confusion and looking at Piper "well it was more like she asked me, now we're official" Piper says as Nat squeals in delight and hugs the both of her mums.


	11. The Courser and The Railroad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you liked that sexy times in the last chapter, I'm not too good at writing it so sorry if it's a bit crap lol, tell me what I can do to make it better :) <3

"Alright here we go" Blue says as she looks down at her pipboy to sort out the radio signal for the courser, her and her new girlfriend Piper are standing outside C.I.T. ruins and the signal low,so they walk the way the signal seems to be beeping faster, and carry on that way, through more ruined buildings, and sneaking past to oblivious for their own good raiders, and they finally get to Greenetech Genetics, where the signal says the courser is located, "gunner heaven" Piper says giving Blue a kiss for good luck, "lets kick some ass" she says as Blue opens the door to the building, with her magnum drawn, and shots the few gunners that where standing close by, unaware of their impending doom, and Piper shuts the door behind her, "fuck it's dark here" she says, as Blue gestures to the fully lit building ahead making Piper feel a bit stupid, "relax" Blue says "I'm just teasing I thought it was dark too" she smiles, and they take out a few turrets, and a few more gunners while the whole building is warned of an intruder, in the form of the courser attacking them, and Blue, alongside Piper loot all they can, from trash can, to dead bodies, to office desks, and as Nora takes the harness of a dead woman, leaving her in just her bra and panties, Piper shows her slight disgust "ew" she says, and Nora just rolls her eyes playfully and says "I need more of these for my settlers at Starlight Drive-In Piper" "Yeah but ew still Blue" Piper replies carelessly and playfully, and then Blue puts the harness and several more into her bag, really jamming in there before putting a couple in Piper's "now we have enough for our settlement" Blue says, with 'our' being emphasised, which makes Piper's heart flutter as she now knows that they're official and sharing stuff, and they keep walking up the stairs of the building, hearing the intercom finally realise that there's more attackers, and the gunners casually set up shop waiting for them, but as Blue and Piper walk across some catwalks, firing almost perfectly at anyone who dare oppose them, Piper with her trusty 10mm, which Blue modified to make it a bit stronger, and Blue's magnum she looted of Kellogg's corpse and they go up some more stairs after looting ammo, caps and other items from this floor, and then on the next floor the same thing happens, and they go up a makeshift ramp to get to the fourth floor,and then the fifth floor, and sixth and so on until they reach the eighth floor, where Nora starts to hack into a termial but before Piper can finish her sentence, that would've been "did you reboot the thing?" but only came out as "did you reboo. oh you did it already" and Blue grabs the 2 fusion cores inside it "good money" she says before putting them in her bag too, and and Blue opens another door by hacking a terminal and grabs the chems and fusion core behind that, once again reciting "good money" but adding "I'll never touch the stuff" referring to the chems, and they go onto the ninth floor, and shoot all they can, reloading and shooting more, and looting everything that can possibly be looted, from rin cans, to pre war cash notes, and finally they make it to the top floor and see the courser who was just using his power to force the gunners into giving them their password, "I'm here for whats in your head" Blue says, standing there menacingly, but the courser has none of it and fires a shot at her, which misses "killing machines my ass" Blue says before diving into cover, and returning fire, and Piper returns fire taking cover in the doorway, and after a few minutes of cover to cover fighting, a few clips of their guns, and a nice placed headshot the courser's down and Blue loots the chip of his corpse, as well as a few stim-packs he had on him, but thats when they see a woman, behind a locked door screaming for their help "the password's in a toolbox under the stairs" the woman says, and when Blue finds it and unlocks the terminal keeping the door locked the woman says that she's a synth, and that her name is Jenny and how she escaped the institute and knew how they were going to send a courser, just not expecting it so soon, and then Jenny says "thanks for your help but to survive in the commonwealth I need to be independent" before sighing and adding "I'm going to loot the area for anything useful and then leave, don't bother helping me" and with that the now free synth goes on her merry way, happy, as Blue and Piper step into the elevator to go back to the first floor. "Amari should be able to sort this out" Piper says, and Blue just agrees

Blue and Piper head off to Goodneighbour and head back to the memory lounge for what seems like the millionth time, with the locals knowing who she is, they opens the door and she Irma, who just winks at the women and points over to Amari, thats when the doctor is surprised to see them "you fought a courser?" she says shocked, after Blue tells her what happened but Amari also mentions about how she can't decode it but knows a group that might be able to, "the railroad" Amari says "they normally come to me but they said a secret phrase for if I need them" she continues, before finally saying "follow the freedom trail" and Blue nods and leaves, then when Blue knows they're alone she says "the fucks a freedom trail?" quietly to her girlfriend, who only giggles at her confusion, even though she has no idea either, and the only clue Amari gave them was Boston Common, which was a fat no help at all, and Blue dejectedly tells Piper that they should return to Diamond City, but after a few beers at the third rail, while they enter the bar, Magnolia is still singing which makes Blue think to that night they had together, and Magnolia winks over at them, fifteen minutes later, Blue and Piper both are sitting at the bar after having had a bottle of nuka cola each, deciding they didn't want alcohol and going for sugar instead, which Piper much prefers, and that's when Magnolia wanders over to them, having finished her songs, "nice set today ma'am....." Piper says nervously before going wide eyes and adding "of songs that is" which makes Magnolia giggle and thank her, "back for more Nora?" the red dress wearing woman says, "actually I'm here with my new girlfriend" Blue replies, which makes Magnolia sigh a little in sadness "oh well thats good, if you want some though I'll be where you know me to be" she says before walking off, "Magnolia huh?" Piper says, "I could do her" Piper giggles, "I have" Blue says while playfully slapping Piper's shoulder, one beer later, Blue says "how bout this? Me, you and Magnolia, right now?" which makes Piper stutter "uhhh sure Blue if that's what you want I don't mind"

The women get up from their stools, and head towards Magnolia, "me you, Piper, hotel room right now" Blue says, which Magnolia accepts and just smiles "bossy huh? I like it" he says as she follows Blue and her girlfriend to the hotel, when they get there Piper goes to the receptionist and throws a bag of caps on the counter "one room please" she says, and the receptionist just looks at the three of them with one eyebrow raised, "just the one? ok" they say, and Blue, Piper and Magnolia head towards the room they've been given, and the second the door's locked Magnolia undresses, making sure Piper and Blue have a good view, she wiggles her ass, playfully and lays down on the bed, patting the spots next to her, which makes Blue and Piper strip down to their bra and knickers as well, leaving their clothes on a pile, and jump onto the best enthusiastically, and Blue lays in the middle, legs spread and underwear at her ankles, ready for one of her partners to have fun with her, which Magnolia gratefully accepts and slides between Blue's thighs with her tongue out, and she licks the wet folds of Blue's pussy, making Blue purr, and Piper getting slightly jealous, removing her knickers, Piper jumps up to Blue's face and kisses her lips, making the woman moan ever so louder, and then she takes her position, knees each side of Blue's face, Piper squats above her head, and waits for Blue to eat her out, which is less than a second, because when she does, Blue uses her arms to grab each side of Piper's toned body and pulls her down even further to get deeper, Piper moans "oh Blue oh oh oh ah ugh uh fuck BLUE" the Wright woman cusses, and Magnolia goes even deeper into Blue's pussy and plays with her clit, maoving her arm underneath herself to play with her own vagina, making sure they all get the relief necessary, surprisingly, after minutes of moaning and fun times, Magnolia is the first to orgasm, and it hits her like a truck, as she stops eating Blue and stretches her legs, "ah ah ah UHH ugh fucking hell" Magnolia moans as she ruins the bed with her cum, and she put one finger in it, moving up the bed to give Blue a taste, and then again to give Piper one, who is still moaning hard, and then Magnolia, weakened goes back to eating Blue's pussy and now she playing around with both her hands on Blue's body, which makes Blue orgasm in mere seconds, and the flood of liquid gushes over Magnolia's face, which she dries off with a towel, and minutes later, Piper joins the two women in orgasming, which she licks off Blue's face, showing how cute and slutty she can be, before using Magnolia's towel to dry her spit off Blue's head, and Blue just lays there, weakened and happy, and Magnolia curls one one side, while Piper curls in the other side, and the 3 naked women drift off to sleep, Blue and Piper wake up and see Magnolia is missing and come to the conclusion she's at the bar singing, which she is because she always is, and they head off to Boston Common "remember Blue, people don't come back from there" Piper says, as they re-dress themselves and swap knickers for the fun of it, and they leave the hotel.

At Boston Common, they look around for ages, until Piper notices a red line on the floor, "follow it?" she says looking up at Blue, "we have no other leads so let's go" Blue says, as they start to follow the red line on the ground, and after fighting super mutants, raiders and more red line following, some being pre-war and some red being from 'paint' they finally make it to an old church where they enter, armed with some letters they found on their travel, and they eventually search the entire building, killing a few ghouls and looting random stuff, they make it to a wall, which looks to be different from the others, and has a turn dial on the side, Blue turns it and reads out loud what letters she's pressing in "R-A-I-L-R-O-A-D" and with that finishing, a click is heard, and the wall disappears, only into the other walls though and not out of existence, and Blue alongside Piper walk in, and suddenly the light switches on, and they see Glory armed with a minigun, and another woman who claims to be the leader standing there, who asks what their intentions are, and after a kind of pitch the leader, who's called Desdemona, agrees to help them, but only because she got told of what they've been doing or rather have done, "I have a question the only question that matters would you risk your life for your fellow man? Even if that man is a synth?" and when Blue and Piper both say they would, Desdemona let's them in, with a follow me gesture, "Tom our guests here have a courser chip that needs to be decoded" and with that the tinkerer computer genius, decodes the chip, and gives a holotape to Blue which has all of the data from the chip inside it, including building plans for the institute, and Blue puts it in her bag for safe keeping, and after previously agreeing to give the Railroad the chip, Blue and Piper leave, and return to Virgil's rocky cave.

After a day of walking and resting at random settlements, Blue and Piper finally reach the rocky cave, having jugged a ton of Rad-x and radaways, they enter, and Virgil gives them the plans to build the molecular relay to enter the institute, and they leave, on the way back through the commonwealth, to rest for the day, Piper says "so who we going with?" and Blue just puffs out her cheeks and sighs, "I don't know? Minutemen maybe?" and Piper just agrees to it because she has no argument against it, and they stop at Diamond City to rest for the night, as its turning dark, "mole rat?" Piper asks when buying the meat for the dinner that night "sure my treat" Blue adds, while already giving Polly the butcher some caps, and grabbing the old newspaper wrapped meat, and they head to their house, Piper puts the meat onto cook, and then she sits next to Blue on the sofa, "stand up" Blue orders, and much to Piper's surprise see does exactly what is told, and then Blue moves her entire body so she is laying on the sofa, and gestures Piper to sit on her, which she does, "cuddle me Pipes" Blue says, and without hesitation, Blue puts her hands around her girlfriends torso and her head on the reporter's shoulder, Piper relaxes into the graceful, gentle touch of her partner and feels a pool of warmth at her core, "oh great" she thinks "how wet do I get at the slightest of touches from Blue" she continues her train of thought and snuggles into Blue harder and softer at the same time, and minutes later she has to get up to check on the dinner, and it's cooked, "mole rat chunks and porknbeans, bon appetit" Piper says as she puts the food on separate plates for her and Blue, Nat doesn't need one because she's been staying at friend's houses because Piper doesn't want to leave her alone, and they eat their chewy but tasteful dinner, and enjoy it with various "mhmmms" and "ah this is good" coming from both the women, and then the forks hitting the plate as they finish, Piper first then Blue, they return to cuddling, as thats almost their favourite hobby now that they're together, and they slowly drift off to sleep.

The next day, "Pipes I need you to stay here" Blue says sadly, making Piper feel upset, "I'm sorry but you can't come to the institute it's too dangerous" Blue adds "but Blu" Piper replies before being interrupted by Blue's voice "no buts, you're staying here" and Piper nods, and just sits on the sofa with the head on her hands, and a sad look on her face as her girlfriend leaves for hopefully what isn't the final time, with a kiss on her cheek, now Piper's alone as Nat doesn't know she's home, so the sofa is where she stays, until she writes a diary on her terminal:

_Dear Diary,_

_Blue's left a while ago now and I cant stop thinking about her, is she safe? Has the teleporter been built? Is she dead? Will I ever see her again? are some questions that won't exit my mind, no matter how hard I try._

_I wish I could've went with her but she said there's only room for one, and she wanted me to be safe, which I'm grateful for but she's also a massive ass for causing me this much pain. she's my ass though and I love her._

_Piper._


	12. The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper waits for Blue to return from the Institute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 700 hits guys! and 10 kudos' love you!

It's been days since Blue left for the Institute, and Piper still is as nervous as the day she left, but she still wakes up daily, works on her new paper, talks to her sister and lives as if nothing is wrong, but when she goes to sleep for the night, she can't help but cry, at the loneliness of her bed, and her empty house, because her little sister's at school most of the time, nonetheless, Piper is still hopeful and eagerly waits for Blue's return and is ready to give her a time she won't ever forget, and Piper feels the only way to get these emotions out is through text in her personal diary on her terminal, so she gets up from her bed and walks over to her desk, and switches it on, and writes:

_Dear Diary, It's been a few days since Blue's left, I still miss her and hope she is doing okay, but there's many feelings I'm currently experiencing, mainly grief because I don't know what's happened to Blue and I love her so much, when she gets back I'm ready to rock her world, and show her why she should never leave me again!_

_I miss her, I really do, and so does Nat even though she hides it very well but I can tell she misses her mother as much as I miss her, maybe just a little less though :p I'm glad I can get these feelings out, even if I seem crazy and stupid for doing it,_

_Farewell for now,_

_Piper_

_\--------------------------------------------------------_

Another day passes, and Blue still hasn't returned, which has made Piper bawl her eyes out more than once this time, and Piper rubs her eyes to clear the tears, and they are very red, looking like a butchered make up job, or an allergic reaction, but Piper doesn't care, in fact the one thing she cares about isn't with her, **yet,** and as Piper just stares up at the ceiling from her laying down position on her bed, she just sighs and begins to cry again, tears ruining her pillow, and her wails are sure to be heard from outside "Blue where are you?" the lonely lady asks, to a much expected silence, no reply, Piper hugs her own body as she starts to stop crying, even though some tears are still coming out, and she rubs her eyes yet again and gets out of bed for the first time in a while, she puts on her trusty reporter uniform and goes to the fridge that Blue set up for her, "she's really good with her hands" Piper says to herself giggling, before trying to flush all the dirty memories and thoughts away, but she opens her fridge and grabs a cold bottle of Nuka-Cola and heads to her roof, up some stairs and a ladder, she sighs, pulling her arm up over her face to block out the sunshine so her eyes can adjust, since she hasn't left the house in days, in-case she misses Blue's return and Blue worries about her, once her eyes adjust she sits on a chair that she has out here, mainly to watch the stars at night or to clear her head when she is upset. She just sighs again, almost on the verge of tears for the millionth time in the last few days, she thinks about visitng Cait and Curie, but decides against it as she doesn't want to see Cait being railed again, or at least not without Blue, and she decides to go back inside as the corwd around Diamond City is too loud and obnoxious for her to deal with right now, putting her cola back in the fridge she sits on her sofa, legs up on the coffee table and watching the door in anticipation, suddenly footsteps are heard on the other side of the door and Piper gets her hopes up, taking a deep breath and getting excited she watches as the door open and...... Nat walks in, instantly making Piper fall back into the couch and sigh "you alright sis?" the pre-teen asks which just makes Piper move her legs and body into a ball and just start sobbing, "sis whats wrong" Nat asks panicking, "is it Blue?" and Piper can only nod, as she is wailing, "don't worry sis, she'll be back before you know it" the young girl says giving her sister a big hug, which makes the crying stop a bit, and Piper rubs her red eyes, yet again, and sge embraces the hug with her head on Nat's shoulder, and just tries to put a smile on her face "I hope so" Piper says "I hope so" and Nat goes to her room and plays with her toys before she drifts off to sleep in her sleeping bag, and Piper walks up the stairs, undresses and lays on her bed to, trying to sleep but she can't until eventually she drifts off and dreams about Blue.

Piper awakens the next day and just lays there, "maybe today's the day" she says to herself before stretching, yawning, getting up and then dressed, and she just walks down the stairs and sits on the sofa, before getting up and making a quick lunch for Nat at school, she looks over at the sleeping girl in her sleeping bag and smiles "how do I deserve you?" she whispers as she gently wanders over to her sister's bed "wake up sleepy head" Piper says, shaking her sister softly, which only makes Nat putt the sleeping bag over her head "uhhhh I don't wanna go school today" she sleeping bag says, and Piper just replies with a smile "I know, but you have to" and with a frustrated sigh, Nat finally gives in and gets up, and ready for school, before eventually leaving, with her lunch that Piper lovingly made for her. Piper goes to shut the door, and it won't stay shut, and Piper just gets angrier and angrier, before sighing and leaving the door open, "only messing with ya" a voice Piper recognises says, before Piper shockingly looks up and shes her lover standing at the door, "BLUEEEEEEE!" she shouts before running and jumping into her arms and kissing her everywhere she can, "I love you and I hate you" Piper says with a mock frown "what took you so long?" she continues, and Blue just walks in and puts Piper on their sofa and goes to shut the door "I made it" Blue says "the Institute is very clean and white and shit" she continues, and Piper repeats her question again, and Blue just sighs "sorry I needed some time alone" she says, "so I stayed at Sanctuary Hills for a few days", "what happened?" Piper asks, moving so Blue can sit down, which she does "my son Pipes my son" Blue starts to cry, "my son" she keeps repeating "Blue please tell me what's wrong I'll help" Piper says, and Blue just takes a deep breath to console herself and says "my son, he's the director of the institute, the boy who I thought was him was just a synth he made to fool me" and with that Blue tells Piper everything, from the elevators, to cleanliness, to the stim-packs she stole on her way out, to her getting banished, and Piper just hugs her tightly "oh blue I'm so sorry" she says as Blue just put her head on her lover's shoulder, "thanks Pipes" Blue says smiling, and Piper just grabs her arm, and takes her up their stairs, "I've been waiting ages for this" Piper says as starts to undress herself, letting her clothes fall onto the floor, followed by her nickers and bra, and Blue's clothes, panties and her torn bra, and they lay in bed with Blue on top "fuck me please" Piper says and Blue just spreads Piper's legs apart and puts her legs between hers, and they start scissoring, making PIper cry in happiness and moan in pleasure "I love you so much please never leave me again" Piper moans "don't plan too" comes a quick reply as Blue grinds against Piper's core, and Piper cums hard, "ahhhh Blueeeeee" she says as the warm liquid covers their vaginas "sorry I haven't had any action in a while" and Blue keeps grinding, desperate to get her own release, but before she does Piper cums again, this time harder, and a lot more juices come out, and the Blue orgasms, leaving their bed a sodden, wet place, and Blue cuddles Piper in their wet spot, and digs her fingers into the mess they created, and licks it and offers Piper a lick, which she gratefully except with a "mmm" and they stay cuddling, until Blue gets up to make dinner, which ends up being some pork n beans and some mutfruit, and they chill on the sofa, in just their underwear, Piper loving the closeness, and Blue loving the view, after hours of slight drifting off and listening to their radio, Blue and Piper, slowly tread upstairs and flop onto their bed and spoon, Blue being the big spoon, and Piper being the little spoon, and Piper lays there with a small but growing wet patch on her knickers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, I'm at a mental block if I'm honest


	13. Cait and Curie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Curie and Cait's blossoming relationship (not just sexual)

Curie awakes in her bed at noon, only to find the place empty and silent, "Cait?" the synth asks, to no reply, and she sits up and wonders where her overly friendly friend is, and she gets changed into a white t-shirt and some jeans and heads out, first looking at the marketplace, no luck, Piper and Nora's place? no luck, and finally "oh stupid me" Curie slams her palm into her forehead "of course she'd be there" she says, and she heads to the bar, where of course Cait is sitting, nursing a bottle of Irish whiskey, and Curie sits at the table opposite her "Madame Cait these beverages are way to unhealthy for you, you must stop drinking at once" Curie demands, which only makes Cait neck the bottle, and stand up "alright pretty lady" the Irish woman says, stumbling around "for you my queen" she says mockingly, but Curie still blushes at the thought of being Cait's queen, and the synth holds Cait's body up and leads her home, where all Cait does is mumble and brush her head against Curie with a smile, when they finally get home Curie puts Cait on their sofa and Cait just lays there "gimme some loving sexy" she says, and Curie just ignores her drunken pleads, if she was sober though Curie definitely wouldn't ignore, and minutes later a quick but steady snoring can be heard, and Cait's asleep, so Curie heads to her two best friend and one time lover's house.

*knock* *knock* Curie bangs on the door "it's me Curie" the short haired woman says, and Piper opens the door, "what's up?" Nora says in the background as Piper lets' Curie in, and offers her a spot on the couch, which she accepts, "I need help" Curie says, sighing, "relationship help" and Nora just adjusts herself so Piper can sit on her lap and says "well you come to the right people" Piper nods, "so what's wrong?" Piper asks, and Curie just looks up "I think I'm in love with Cait" she says "she's beautiful and everything and she's helped me adjust to being human" and Piper just raises her eyebrow "didn't you have sex with her already?" "yeah" comes a weak reply "she wooed me quite quickly as you can see", Curie smiles at the thought of Cait and sighs happily, "I need to tell her but I do not know how to do it, I have never experienced this love before, and you two seem to be the best at it" upon hearing this Piper and Nora blush "thank you Curie" the couple says, and Curie just waves a you're welcome gesture, "so how do I tell madame Cait my feelings? it is the utmost importance" Curie says, almost demandingly, "well" Nora says "just spend time together, flirt a little and when the time's right you'll feel it" and hearing this advice Curie nods, and thanks the couple before leaving, Curie is walking back to home plate and she thinks about that one time with Cait when she had her exactly like she wanted, or at least thought she wanted from all the romance novels she read, and old films she watched "oh no I'm leaking" Curie says to herself, knowing full well that she isn't leaking and is just getting wet, but nonetheless, she rushes back to her house and hopes no one saw her, Cait is still asleep on the couch, so Curie just goes on the terminal Nora got for the two of them since, Cait loves video games and comics, and it's another thing for Curie to relearn, and she slides in a holotape game called "Red Menace" and she uses the terminal to move left, right, and jump over barrels being thorwn towards her, seconds later though one barrel goes straight through her as she mistimes her jump, and she loves one of her 3 lives, "shoot" Curie says, refocusing on the game, and she finally beats the first level "yay!" she screams although quietly, as to not disturb her housemate, and she gets hit again, and finally once more, leaving her upset that she lost the game "well hmpfh" Curie says crossing her arms like a child, "hey now, don't be upset" a stirring voice comes from behind her, and a hand touches the synth's shoulder, so Curie unfolds her arms and turns of the terminal, and spins around "afternoon sleepyhead" she says in her usual cheerful tone, and CAit just murmurs something about needing a drink, but Curie offers her some purified water and a mutfruit to help cure her hangover, which Cait gladly accept, and chugs down as fast as she can, before flopping back on the sofa "upto much?" the red head asks and Curie just mumbles a "not really" "but madame Cait I have something to say to you" Curie's blood rushes to her head and she panics slightly, "what? wanna shag my arse again?" Cait laughs, "yes? no? some other time" Curie manages to spit out "but Cait, I am very appreciative of how you have helped me feel human and you're cute like a doggy, and the way you make me feel whenever we speak makes me happy, so I must say I would like to be your girlfriend, if you want to that is" the synth says nervously, and Cait just stands up and gives the woman a hug "yes Curie, I will be your girlfriend" and Curie blushes and smiles and squeals in glee! "splendid" she says "Nora and Piper helped me gain the confidence necessary to ask you such a thing" "well I must thank them for this" Cait says, giving Curie a sloppy kiss, and dancing their tongues around in their mouths, and Curie finally stops kissing to gain a breath, and they go to tell Piper and Nora their news.

"Piper! Nora!" Cait says banging on the door harshly, "what is it?" Piper answers the door, "we got some news" Curie says and they walk in and sit down "me and Madame Cait are now girlfriends" Curie says, happily, "girlfriends?" Nora calls out from upstairs, rushing down to greet them, "oui madame, girlfriends!" Curie repeats, "oh congratulations Curie and Cait I knew you'd make a cute couple" Nora says, and Piper just hugs the couple, "I take it you were nervous?" Piper says "oui, but the time felt right and as you said I'll be ready" Curie replies "and you did it, we're so proud of you Curie!" Piper and Nora says, and after hours of chatting it's getting later, and later, so Curie says her goodbyes and leaves while Cait says she'll stay a bit longer, and Curie says she'll cook dinner, and with a smile and a nod, from Cait, Curie shuts the door, "ok so I need help big time" Cait says, much to Nora and Piper's surprise, "what do you need?" the couple reply "now im dating Curie I want to be free from all my addictions and demons, there's this vault out there, or at least I've heard it is, called Vault 95" Cait says "I've heard that Vault-Tec used it for some kinda social experiment... stuck a bunch of junkies inside to poke and prod, well they supposedly had some special method to clean up those blokes in there, some kind of a machine or something, if we could het inside maybe that machine could help me" Cait continues "my psycho addiction is going to kill me and now I got a fine bird I can't let that happen for any of our sakes" and Nora just nods, "I'll take you there tomorrow, for now though get some sleep" and Cait thanks Nora and Piper and gets up to leave, and shuts the door behind her, while Cait walks through the dark streets of the marketplace, hoping to clear her head before heading home,she sits on a bench and reads one of Piper's newspapers, she she surprisingly enjoys, and keeps for herself, and she heads home, "Dinner's finished" Curie calls out, when Cait walks in and shuts the door, "its brahmin steak" the synth says, and Cait licks her lips "sounds good darling" she says a nd she walks round the corner to see Curie wearing a nice red dress, and an apron, and at that moment Cait knew, that seeing her girlfriend in that outfit that both sets of lips were wet, and the new couple sit down at their table and start to each their steak and veggies, "mmm mmm this is so good" Cait says chewing her steak "I am ever so glad you think so" Curie replies, "so Curie tomorrow me and Nora are going to be going out into the commonwealth for an important mission" Cait says "and what will this be?" Curie replies, and Cait just sighs and says "Vault 95 there's a machine to cure addictions and my psycho addiction is damn near fucking killing me" "don't use such rude words" Curie says, scoldingly, and Cait just giggles, "but I see thank you for disclosing" Curie says as she puts her plate and Cait's plate in the sink, "I suppose we should go to bed then?" Curie says "sleep is important before such an important task" and Curie strips to get into her sleepwear, but not before giving Cait an eyeful of her backside, which Cait happily gawks at, "but first" Curie says "satisfaction" and Cait quickly gets out the chair, and strips to her underwear in almost an instant, with her panties showing off how wet she is, Curie and Cait rush into their shared bed, and play, "ahh Madame" Curie moans while Cait's fingers enter her, "mmmmhm mmm more pl...pl...please" and with that Cait bends her fingers, and that makes Curie cum, "now your turn Cait" Curie says spinning around, and Cait spreads her legs to let Curie has access to her most prized possession, "make me yours babe" Cait moans, as Curie enters one finger, then Cait squeals in delight as two fingers enter, then three, "now for something special" Curie says moving Cait into a better position "I read this a lot in romance books" and Cait just nods, and moans as Curie puts her thumb into her ass "Ohhh finger fuck my fucking arse now" Cait can't help but moan, and Curie obligies by going faster, and minutes later Curies hand is soaked by Cait's juices, and they share a taste of each other, and then Cait becomes the small spoon, which she won't admit she loves because some cute girl is touching her ass, and they drift off to sleep.

The next morning, Cait wakes up, to find that Curie is behind her still, arm wrapped around her toned, but scarred body and happily purring in her sleep, and Cait decides to leave her asleep and she slowly but surely moves Curie's arm and gets out, before putting some clothes on, and packing some stim-packs, ammo, caps and some guns, mainly her trusty double barrel, and she zips the bag up and hoists it over her shoulder, before heading out the front door, and heading towards Nora's house, she opens the door using a key Nora gave her for emergencies and sits on the couch, "hello guest that doesn't live here" Nora says playfully, "couldn't be arsed waiting outside for your lazy ass to get up" Cait replies, teasingly, and the two now taken women, leave the house, Nora gives Piper a kiss and hug before saying her goodbyes, and with a "stay safe" from Piper, Nora shuts the door behind them, "so Vault 95 huh? where is it?" Nora asks and Cait just shrugs and says "I'm not sure exactly, but it's somewhere down south I've heard" and they start to head south, making small talk about each othrs partners along the way, "so Curie huh? what made you love her" Nora says teasing the Irish woman, "well look at her, shes a fine piece of arse and she loves me" Cait replies before muttering "among other things" quietly so Nora couldn't hear it, "what was that?" Nora says, Cait momentarily panics, before calming herself down and saying "I said what about fucking Piper?" and Nora tells Cait everything they've done, how she fell for the reporter upon meeting her and seeing her tough personality, how she helped her adjust to the commonwealth, how the chemistry was there, and how Piper opened up to her, "also she's very beautiful" Nora finalises that part of the conversation, and Cait just nods her head in understanding.

Hours later, Nora and Cait finally reach the vault, and spot not one but several gunners lurking the perimeter "gunners get down" Nora says quietly, yanking Cait down by her arm, before picking off a shot or two with her now silenced 10mm pistol, hitting a couple of unfortunate gunners in the head, or neck, and all of a sudden gunfire is heard as the gunners spot the two women, and an assaultron and other gunners march to their position guns firing, and Cait blows the head of a few gunners with her shotgun, reloading while in cover, and blowing a few more off, while Nora unveils her magnum pistol and fires 5 shots into the assaultron, causing it to explode, and send shards of metal into other gunners, causing one to flinch over in pain and fall to the ground as their legs got most of the blunt attack, and while nora and Cait wipe out the rest of the gunners, the man tries crawling away, having no feeling in his legs, but couldn't get far before a bullet from a shotgun goes through the back of his head, and Cait alongside Nora enter the vault, with Nora using her pipboy to open it like she's done many times before, quickly taking out anyone who lies in their way, either with a powerful shot from a magnum, a silenced shot from a 10mm or Cait's shotgun, the vault goes silent, "I think it's empty now love" Cait says putting her shotgun across her back, more to look cool than actually being practical, and they find the room with the chair Cait's been on about, "is that it?" Nora says, hacking the terminal near the door, "I think so" the Irish woman replies, and with a *tssshhh* the door that was previously locked by a terminal has been opened, as Nora hacked into it perfectly, and Cait sits in the chair, "I don't think I can do it" Cait says, worringly, "yes you can Cait, I know you can, you are a strong woman, and also think about how happy Curie will be" and with a nod from Cait and a smile, "I'm ready" the red head says, and she adjusts he rposition in the seat as Nora leaves the room and heads to the terminal, she selects the option to start administrating the chair's duty and clean Cait, and it's silent for a few minutes, making both the women worried, until the machine kicks into life with a *whirr* and stabs Cait in the neck with all the needles, causing her to scream at the pain which it's causing, Nora knows this is best for her but is still pained to see her friend going through this, so she shoots the window, to no avail "fucking bulletproof of course" she says to herself, as Cait's screams fill the vault with a terrifying noise, and Cait feels slightly better as the liquid from the needles goes into her system and floods all the toxins and addictions out, and with that, the needles pull out and Cait has blurry vision, and passes out, hours later and almost night-time, Cait awakes on a mattress, "wha happened?" she says, stirring, "the machine stopped and you passed out" Nora explains "so I dragged you off the chair and brought you to the nearest mattress and covered you" and with a thanks from Cait, Nora hands her companion a can of purified water and some snacks "you must feel starving here eat" she says, and Cait chugs the can down and eats the snacks as quick as possible, before looking up at the now brightened room, "did it work" Nora says, "I...I...I think so" Cait says, causing a smile to go on her face, before screaming "fuck you psycho I'm Cait and I'm stronger than you" which makes Nora giggle and hug Cait, "oh thats wonderful" Nora says "but it's almost night time so we have to get going or stay here, it's up to you" she continues, and the women decide to stay at the vault for the night, and Nora climbs onto the bed with Cait and they sleep together for warmth, "night Cait" Nora says "night Nora".

the next day, around 6am they awaken, Nora first, but then she shakes Cait away "what fucking time is it?" the now annoyed red head asks "early morning, I'm aiming to get back to Diamond City before noon" and with an audible groan Cait finally gets up and grabs her stuff, and they walk outside, Cait looks around, "it's so bright and colourful" she says, causing a slight smile, no drug made damper on this shit anymore" she says, as she takes in the wonder of the world, and all it's niceness, "so it was even better before the war huh? must've been great" Cait tells Nora, and Nora just replies "yeah, it was great" with a smile as she is reminiscing about her pre-war life "but life's going good now" the black haired woman says "agreed" Cait sighs, and they walk back for hours to their houses, talking about Nora's pre-war life, what she did, and what a "lawyer" was and much to Cait's surprise it didn't mean shooting everyone, like the Nora she knows and loves, "I told Piper all about my pre-war life too so you weren't the only one stumped" Nora says with a laugh, and the two women, finally make it to Diamond City a few hours later.

At noon, or at least that's what Nora's pipboy says they arrive at the settlement, and go their separate ways, Cait walks into her house and strips off hoping Curie is there, and she walks round the corner, naked as the day she was born to find, Curie and Piper sitting at the table, staring at her "admiring the view miss reporter?" Cait says to Piper, while moving her legs and pelvic thrusting making the reporter look away and blush, and Curie just gawks at how happy Cait looks, and how her body looks as well, "so I take it, the machine worked madame?" Curie says, and Cait almost cries, "yes baby yes it did!" she says with a grin and Curie squeals and gets up, then runs into her naked partners arms, and squeals again into her shoulder, "I love you Cait" the synth says "I love you too Curie" Cait replies snuggling her head into Curies shoulder. Minute's later Nora walks in "Piper are you here?... oh wow" Nora says looking at Cait's ass and how she's just naked hugging her girlfriend "back here" Piper shouts out, and Nora carefully walks past the couple and sits down at the table, "so Cait's naked" Blue says "yep" Piper replies, Blue just looks back at the new couple and says "wanna go back home so those two can do what they really want to do?" "let's do it" Piper says "bye you two have fun!" the women call out as they use the other entrance to leave the building.

Minutes later, Cait kisses Curie, and lifts her up, and Curie wraps her legs around Cait's waist, "you wanna do this then?" Cait asks, "oui madame" Curie replies, and they begin the wobbly but strong steps upstairs, and Cait all but throws her girlfriend onto their bed, and pulls down her jeans after unbuckling them, leaving her in just her top and blue panties, "oooh damn" Cait says as she kisses Curie more and more, everywhere and anywhere she can, and then she unbuttons her top leaving her bra-less chest exposed, and her nipples perked, which Cait happily plays with, making Curie moan while she slides her bright blue knickers off, and the synth spreads her legs, and Cait takes that as a hint to grind their pussies together, leaving no time to waste, she climbs on the bed and rubs their crotches together, making the gorgeous girls moan hard, before fastening the pace and kissing each other, with tongue of course, because Curie loves the feeling of their tongues dancing together in ecstasy, and Cait loves making Curie happy, anyway she can, and as Curie orgasms hard, squirting all over Cait's pussy, the Irish woman turns around and bends over, giving Curie a wonderful view of her ass and pussy, "spank my sexy arse love" Cait begs, which makes Curie slowly get up, and smack each cheek a few times, until they turn red, and Cait moans in pleasure, before Curie sticks her fingers up her crotch and her thumb in Cait's ass, making Cait moan in pleasure as she rumbles her fingers around, and seconds later, with a struggle of strenght to keep her up, Cait collapses into her orgasm, and lays next to Curie "I don't think the machine worked" she says "hmmm?" Curie replies, "I'm still addicted to you sexy" Cait continues, and Curie blushes and giggles, "now I won't clean myself in honour of you Curie" Cait says as she stands up and puts her clothes back on, leaving a giant wet patch on her knickers, as she slides them on, then her bra, then top, then trousers, as Curie has an idea, "hold on Cait" she says as she gets dressed but leaves her knickers off, "I'll be right back" Curie says, pocketing the knickers, and then she runs to Nora and Piper's house and bangs on the door, and runs in when the door is slightly opened, "Madame you are still my bosses oui?" Curie says, and Piper sits down on the sofa next to Blue, and they say "yeah?" Curie smiles and gets down on her knees "then take this gift as a sign to show my pleasure" Curie says, showing her bright blue knickers to her bosses, "please madame take this to show Curie she's yours" Curie carries on, and Piper takes the panties out of Curie's hand and says "thanks Curie, we love it" and Curie gets up and runs out the house back to Cait, "that was weird" Piper says to Blue, "weird but damn sexy" Blue replies, and Piper agrees before giggling, "what's so funny" Blue asks, "hehehehe blue liky you" Piper says and she sits on the sofa again, with the fresh underwear sitting on the table.

Curie enters her house again, with a huff and a puff, "what did you get up to?" Cait asks, before Curie explains what she did and Cait giggles "you truly are the cutest" the red head says before giving her a kiss and settling down "I'm glad you asked me out" Curie just smiles and relaxes "me too" she says "me too"


	14. The Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Blue enter the Institute for the final time

Blue and Piper arrive at Sanctuary Hills to talk to Sturges about his plan of getting into the Institute, "easy" he says "there's a tunnel that leads straight in marked high radiation" he continues before telling the couple where they'll have to go, and Preston says about their plan of entering the Institute then using the teleporter to bring in the minutemen and then they'll sort of the Commonwealth's boogeymen once and for all, so off Piper and Blue go to finish the Institute off once and for all, according to the plan, and they walk off in the direction of C.I.T. Ruins and spark up a conversation, "so Cait and Curie huh?" Piper says "good couple?" she continues "truth is I dont know" Blue replies, before adding "but they seem happy together" and Piper just agrees, with a "mhm hmm" and a nod of her head, and the topic changes to how good Blue's ass looks in that vault suit, and Blue just blushes and shakes it around a little to please her girlfriend, and Piper just stares wide mouthed, until she stops, and Piper notices herself practically drooling, which pleases Blue, "almost there now" Blue says looking at her pipboy and they keep walking and talking.

An hour later, they finally reach the reactor cooling tunnel and jump into the water "we're not gonna stay smooth skins for much longer" Piper mutter as they swim inside, and now are underground following the water line, shooting ghouls as they come and go, and looting stuff like tool boxes for anything useful, and after many, many ghouls later the women fall down the tunnel into a pile of water below, making sure to take some radaway once the exit the water stream, and here they are, the entrance to the Institute "hold it Blue" Piper says, "synths" she continues ducking behind a wall for cover, as the 2 women pick them off one by one, until they're all dead and Blue walks through, gun armed and ready to fire at any enemy, and half an hour of more walking later, as well as more gun firing, they finally get to the terminal accessing the teleporter, and blue uses it to transport the Minutemen into action "so this is what the Institute is like" Preston says, as he then mutters something about they shoulda just stayed down there, and Blue, Piper and the Minutemen begin their battle and go room to room, with only minor opposition along the way, until they enter the main part of the Institute, and many, many synths open fire with their laser pistols and assault rifles, causing one Minuteman to get shot square in the head, and everyone else to rush into cover, Piper one side of a door frame and Blue the other side, a ell placed grenade could've killed most of them, lucky no one has one, and one by one each synth loses their head, or another limb, be it from Blue's magnum, Piper's lucky 10mm, or one of the Minutemen's laser musket and rifles, one the place is cleared out and only leaves a few scared scientists, which Piper happily puts a bullet in each of their heads, instantly 'calming' them down while screaming "fuck you, fuck you, fuck you fuck you FUCK YOU" at the top of her lungs while doing so, Blue opens a side door leading to some BioScience offices and chambers, which she'll be getting the serum for Virgil like she promised, which she finds rather quickly, and they leave after killing a few synths and an assaultron.

Now the group is at the elevator area, the main part of the Institute base, and take out some more of the synths and coursers around the area, as well as some scientists who are unharmed, which Piper loves when they scream out for help and no one comes, with the reporter knowing her help has been killed, and they keep walking around the area, "general? i'm seeing the door to the reactor but it's locked by director's terminal" and some more stuff Blue wasn't listening to as she gulped, because she has to face her son once again, and they go to the elevator leading to the Director's quarters, leaving the Minutemen to fend for themselves for what little attakc the Institute planned, and Piper and Blue go on an elevator which leads to where synth Shaun was being held "this is where I found him" Blue says "and where Shaun told me all about this and banished me when I told him to fuck off" Blue adds, bringing a slight smile to her girlfriends face, as she knows what Blue's personality is like, and they head through another door, and into another elevator where when the doors reopen, they see a man laying in a bed, "Shaun" Blue says before he mutters something about ruining all his hard work, which causes Blue to stick a middle finger up and Piper to giggle, and Shaun looks over at her "a new flame? you must've forgotten about father real quick" and with that BLue punches his weakened head, and then places the barrel of her 44. magnum to his temple "goodbye you fucker" Blue says before pulling the trigger and leaving blood stains almost everywhere, and she walks over to the director terminal, looking around for the password that happen to be in a nearby drawer, she pushes it into the terminal and executes the evacuation warning Preston wanted her to because they're not murderers, and she unlocks the door to the reactor before switching the computer off, and walking away not before a few punches to whatever is left of her sons corpse, and Piper understand exactly what she means but doesn't say anything, and the two women go back down the elevators and meet up with the rest of the Minutemen.

Half hour later they're at the reactor, Piper allowing Blue to place the bomb on it before rushing back to the relay point, but when they get there and Blue and Piper know what is happening as they joined the conversation later, only overhearing Sturges say "I was about to but then this little boy comes along, saying he is the General's son" and with that Blue takes the synth child and they run to the teleporter, where they get teleported to a building out of the explosion zone, and synth Shaun gets sent to the Castle, and not a second later Blue smashes the red button causing the boogeymen hideout to blow up, sending rubble, and metal everywhere and only leaving a giant hole in it's wake, and Blue and Preston talk about how it's finally done and how she executed the evac order and how the Minutemen's job is not done yet, much as they wish it was, and then Blue walks up to Piper, who's standing there stunned "Piper" Blue says, and Piper just stutters "I..I can;t believe it, they're gone,the Institute's gone, do...do you know what this means?" the reporter says, before Blue says "Cambridge has one hell of a new pothole?" and Piper giggles, "heh, I suppose it does, but more than that" Piper says happily, "it means no more kidnappings,no more sleepless nights, terrified your neighbour's plotting against you. no more fear" the pretty woman adds, before smiling brightly and saying "thanks to you we don't have to be afraid anymore" and Blue just grabs her hand and looks Piper in the eyes and says "thanks to us" and Piper blushes before saying "welcome to day one of the new commonwealth" and the girlfriends embrace each other in a tight hug, before going down the long elevator and start their journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shorter chapter again, it's just hard writing sometimes :/ but nonetheless, the story isn't finished there's still some chapters to go, even though the original game's story is complete. This isn't.


	15. Starlight Drive-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Piper fix up Starlight Drive-In and make it their new home

Months after the collapse of the Institute, all thanks to Piper, Blue and the Minutemen's doing, Piper and her lovely girlfriend Blue have gotten to talking, "I want a new house far away from here, somewhere we can call of own, or at least like a vacation hut" Blue mentions to Piper, "like where?" comes a short reply from the cute reporter, "I was thinking somewhere close to Sanctuary because of my General position with the Minutemen and also somewhere close to here for trading, so how about Starlight Drive-In?" Blue continues, scratching her chin as she thinks of an alternative, but she couldn't so she settles with the outdoor cinema, and Piper just agrees as the idea doesn't sound too bad, they don't get much privacy in Diamond City because word got round that they destroyed the Institute and nobody has stopped bothering them since, which they like because it makes them feel like heroes, but they don't get much private time, because of that and Cait with Curie, so Blue's idea is a good one, or decent one at least. Blue gets up from the sofa they were chatting and sitting on, and heads over to the stove she fixed up especially for delicious meals with her girlfriend, and she heats up some noodle soup, and gives a bowl of it to Piper, and takes the other bowl, the one with less in, for herself, and she reseats herself down on her spot of the sofa, before using a plastic spoon to eat her noodles, and with various happy noises from eating and many slurps later, the 2 women finish their food, and head over to Cait and Curie's just to chill.

Piper knocks on the door of homeplate, and Curie opens it with her usual optimistic brightness, "hello madame Piper and Nora" she says before moving out the way so they can come in, then shutting the door after them, "Cait is out right now doing merc stuffs" the synth says, and she sits at her table, with Piper and Blue, "so what's up?" Curie asks politely, "not much to be honest" Blue says "just made a plan to move to Starlight Drive-In as our vacation home so we can get some privacy" and Curie practically jumps in her seat, shocked, "but Nora Starlight Drive-In is statistically a lot less safer then here, oui?," she says and Nora just looks at her and says "I know it's just a vacation home for now" and Curie calms down a bit but its still worried and shocked, and thats when Cait enters, "sup sexys" she says, causing both Blue and Piper to roll their eyes, and Curie to blush like a schoolgirl, and then Blue and Piper tells the Irish woman about their plans "shit idea" Cait says sitting down and they get to talking about other stuff, like the weather, and more importantly, Valentine's Day, which Blue and Curie has to explain a few times to make sure the women understood it "so you're telling me there's a whole day dedicated to your special one?" Piper says, and Blue replies "every day with you Pipes is special but this one is like the big one," which served as little help to Blue's explanation, but the 2 women seem to understand, "so when is this Valentine's day?" Cait asks, and Curie replies "February 14th" and she starts making some pork n beans for Cait as after a long day of earning caps for the household, she must be starving, and she gives the can over to her lover, so gracefully accepts and chows down the food, "ah this is so fucking good" the red head says, before offering Blue and Piper some, who decline as they already ate, and Cait shrugs before eating some more and throwing the empty can into a box they use as a bin, and yelling "scoreeee!" as she is pleased with herself for making the basketball shot, and then Piper and Blue leave and head to sleep as it's gotten later in the night, but first Blue shakes her booty for her girlfriend when they are getting undressed to get into their sleepwear, causing Piper to lean forward and kiss it, which puts a smirk on Blue's face "so I'm your boss then?" blue asks, and Piper just nods and says "mhmm hmmm" before turning around waiting for a hand on her ass cheek, which Blue playfully smacks, "so Curie is the boos of Cait, we're Curie's bosses and I'm your boss" Blue says, with a smile "I like being the top dog" she purrs before, pulling Piper's panties down, smacking her ass a few more times, causing a yelp of pleasure from the reporter, and Blue sticks her tongue around Piper's asshole, teasing her before spreading her cheeks even more and entering her orally, and Piper just moans and moans until her throat is dry as getting pleasured by her girlfriend is her favourite thing to do, or one of her favourite things at least. Blue continues to eat Piper's ass as roughly as she can "ah Blue uh Blu, Blueeeeeee" Piper moans before oragsming all over her bed, and then cleaning herself off with whatever bed sheet or more like fabric she can, and then she pulls her panties back up and asks if Blue wants a go, which she declines "tonight was all about you gorgeous" Blue says, before big spooning Piper, and throwing the dirty bedsheet onto the floor for cleaning later, and they drift off to sleep.

The next day, Nora wakes up and sends a radio message to the Minutemen in Sanctuary telling them to bring any and all building supplies to Starlight Drive-In, and she wakes Piper up, after learning that it'll take ages and will be done long into the afternoon, so Blue lays back in bed cuddling her now awake partner, and cupping her butt and squeezing a few times, making Piper squeal in happiness, and her little sister Nat comes up the stairs, "everything okay sis?" she asks and content with the "yes" that came as a reply, she goes back downstairs to play with her toys again, "so this afternoon the Minutemen will have our supplies ready" Blue says, "and then we can start our new vacation area!" Blue gleefully says into Piper's ear, as she uses her free hand to wrap around Pipers crotch and slide a finger in, "you ready?" the vault dweller says lustfully, "mhm hmm" comes a short reply, before Blue drags the lower half of Piper's clothes and puts then on the ground, "spread 'em" she says and Piper does just that, giving an easy entrance to her treasure chest, that Blue opened many a time, and Piper loves it every time, once the clothes are back on the floor, Blue slides two fingers into Piper's vagina, causing her to moan softly, "be quiet darling" Blue whispers "wouldn't want your sister knowing how much of my slut you are" and Blue notices how wet Piper got from that statement and Piper reaches for her underwear to put in her mouth, and when she does, Piper instantly moans into it, as Blue slides another finger in and out, and minute's later all over Blue's hand, Piper cums, and the underwear in her mouth is yanked out and replaced by Blue's soaked hand, which Piper happily sucks on, loving the taste of her juices, especially when Blue is the one that causes her to burst. Piper gets her trousers back on, putting a new set of underwear on as hers are now wet and ruined, and they head out to the marketplace to get some more caps from trading, they go to Arturo and offer a few old guns and some melee weapons they'd never use, and get a few hundred caps in a little bag, which Blue puts back into their house and they leave to go see Cait and Curie again, and when they enter Blue's property they see Cait asleep on the couch and Curie reading a withered old book, "hey Curie" Piper says, taking a chair at the same table Curie's sitting at, which make her look up from her book "hey madames" she replies cheerfully, and she puts her book down and asks "what's up?" and Blue just looks at her and says "today's the day! We're making a vacation home!" and Curie just smiles "that's great!" the synth says and Cait jolts awake, "the fuck?" she says wiping her eyes "Cait! you're up! Nora and Piper were just saying today's the day they're making their vacation home" Curie says, rushing over to Cait's body to give her a big hug and a kiss, "hey beaut" Cait says once the couple separates from the loving kiss, and slightly whimpers as Curie walks back to her seat, "yeah I've made contact with the Minutemen to bring supplies there and to guard it until we arrive" Blue says "awesome" Cait replies, still waking up on her sofa, and spreading her legs towards Curie who just blushes, as does Piper when she sees what the tough red head is doing, and Curie just giggles and says "stop it baby we have company", and Cait just smirks and looks them all in the eyes before exclaiming "more's the merrier right?"which causing Blue to audibly groan, and roll her eyes, and PIper to face palm, and Curie to blush hard, and after a few minutes of idle chatter Blue and Piper leave and begin their journey to their vacation hut, Starlight Drive-in with their bags full of ammo, food, stim-packs as well as a few more guns, which are taken just for protection and they start the long walk.

Hour's later, they finally arrive at Starlight Drive-In and see multiple brahmin with tons of supplies, ranging from electronics, to metal and wood, and tools that could be used to build stuff, like wrenches and hammers, and some Minutemen and Minutewomen, look over to them adn wave, as they start to unload all the brahmins they brought along "here's your supplies General" one of the group says, "would you like us to stay here and protect you while you build or would you like us to go?" they add, "you can go if you'd like" Blue replies, and the Minutemen take their brahmins and walk back to Sanctuary Hills, Blue turns to Piper and back to the stuff they brought "theres enough stuff here to build a million turrets!" she says, and they start to sort the stuff into categories, building supplies, tools and defences, half hour later when they finally sort everything out, Piper grabs a hammer and some wood to build a little shack, which they can sleep in for the night, as darkness falls, while Blue gets some electronic parts and bits of turrets to build up their defences, hours later, as Blue's pipboy says its 8pm, Piper finally finishes the little shack, complete with a door, "it's not big" Piper says "but it's home" she adds to her conversation with herself, and Blue gets back to her loving girlfriend with a smile on her face "defences set up, no raiders or gunners or anything by that matter will be trying to loot here" she says, "I like the little house, it's cosy" she adds "thanks" Piper replies, and they enter the little shack, and place down a mattress they had to be their bed for a while, until they bring a normal bed frame, and place a small but warm cover on it, with some pillows, and they head to sleep, Blue being the big spoon as always, and feeling Pipers ass through her trousers, causing Piper to have a massive smile on her face, they finally drift off to sleep.

The women wake up the next morning at roughly 8am, and get to work building more shacks, some more defences and some more scrapping stuff, through out the day Blue and Piper build little houses together, making it a total of 5 houses there, before noon, and at noon they decide to take a break, and set up a campfire for some cooking, "brahmin meat is on the menu today" Blue says, and Piper just licks her lips and drools a bit, before wiping her face with her sleeve that is, and they eat the cooked mutated cow, and enjoy their lunch, before Blue feels a hand on her back, moving forward and pulling her magnum out she says Cait "easy there hun" the Irish woman says "me and Curie have come to help you over here but it seems like you have done a cracking job yourself" she continues before sitting down at the campfire, "so why this much houses?" Curie asks, sitting down too and Blue just look at the the 3 women, "I'm aiming to make this a new settlement" comes the blunt reply and Cait shrugs, "fine by me I guess" she mutters while eating the left over brahmin that Piper and Blue couldn't, offering some to her girlfriend who declines, and they get to chatting, mainly about nothing but idle chatter nonetheless, "okay so girl's lets go back to work" Piper says, as all the 4 of them stand up, "we'll meed a doctors area" Curie says, "and a bar" Cait says as they march off together to get the building materials and supplies needed to add to their little town, and they go their separate ways, guns loaded and ready to fire, and building supplies in hand, Cait builds a small shack as well as a table that'll be used as the bar, and some stools around, while Curie puts a desk up with some scientific equipment, making the doctors area a research lab as well, which brings a grin to her face, and Blue gets to helping Piper with some new shacks, later on in the day, when they've almost finished building all their houses, bar and doctors lab, Piper asks Blue for a break, which she accepts with a "I'll finish up around here" and Piper gratefully accepts, half an hour later where Pipers sitting by herself on top of the giant screen, just thinking about stuff, Blue comes up to her, and gives her a hug "house is finished darling" Blue says in an endearing tone, which makes Piper blush, Blue has that affect on her whenever she's around, "Cait's also finished her bar, while Curie is almost done with the doctors lab" Blue says grabbing Piper's ass, "that...oh blue... great!" Piper replies, leaning into her lovers touch, "have you searched this place yet?" the reporter asks, "never had the time until now, why don't we do the honours together?" Blue replies, and they walk down the stairs leading out of the screen together, and they enter the fist door, "a cot, a fridge and some other shit" Blue says and she just shuts the door "good place for cover from the rain though" she adds and Piper just nods in agreement, "onto the next room" PIper says opening the next door, where they're greeted with a bunch of cabinets, some food, some oil cans among other supplies, but most importantly a safe, "watch this" Blue says smugly, walking past Piper and pulling out some lockpicks and crouching down to unlock the safe, a mere minute later, an audible *click* is heard, "gotta remind me to keep an eye on you when we're at my place" Piper says, as Blue looks at her with a smirk, as she opens the safe door, and in there's some caps, some ammo, a 10mm pistol, and a box, "what's in there?" Piper asks and as Blue opens it she is shocked "no it can't be" she says "what? what is it Blue?" Piper says worriedly, "it's a box full of....full of butt plugs" comes a shocked reply, "what's a butt plug?" Piper asks confused, "It's some kind of sex toy that you put up your, well your ass hence the name butt plug, there must be like 50 in here" Blue replies, "the fuck would someone want to stash 50 butt plugs for?" Piper remarks, making Blue giggle in wonder "no idea Piper, no fucking idea", and Blue closes the box and keeps it with her, and they go back to the campfire, where Cait and Curie are sitting, just chilling, "look what we found girls" Blue says holding out the box, "wow anal sex toys!" Curie gasps, and Cait is just confused like Piper was, so the 2 older women explain what a butt plug is, and Cait grabs one, before opening a can of purified water, and pouring it all over the toy, "there! clean!" she says before pulling her trousers down, bending over and inserting it into her rear, where her asshole swallows the toy leaving just the ending, and then lifts her trousers back up, "what?" the Irish lass says as she buckles her trousers, with no reply "anyways with Cait doing that I think our new inhabitant should too whenever they arrive" Blue says, which Piper agrees to cause she thinks it'll be sexy, and then Curie does what Cait did, and pulls her trousers down, bends over and inserts her own butt plug into her ass, which swallows the toy too, and then Curie just pulls her trousers up and shrugs "I wanna be an inhabitant here" and Blue just says "sure pick a house", and before heading to sleep that night, Blue, Piper, Cait and Curie build a water purifier and place it into the water puddle in the middle of the car park, along with a small generator to power to so they always have fresh purified water, and Cait goes with Curie to her house she picked, as their little vacation home, while Piper and Blue head to the dirt to plant some tatos, some melons, some gourd and also some corn and mutfruit, before making a small hut for brahmin to stay in, complete with a small roof, before retiring to their own house and mattress, Curie and Cait have their own mattress as Blue made sure each house has either a sofa or some chairs, a table and a mattress to sleep on, complete with its own cover, and pillow, as any bed should, and Curie and Cait as well as Blue and Piper, fall asleep for the night.

The next day, the couples join each other at the campfire dead on 9am to have breakfast, some mutfruit and corn, which they all enjoy, with multiple "mhmms" and "ahs" filling the silence that was there just moments before, "I got a gift for you Curie" Blue says handing her a box of 10mm ammo and the pistol she found yesterday, "so you don't have to lug the big laser rifle around all day" she continues, and Curie says "merci, mon ami" while grabbing the pistol and looking through the weapons iron sights, "looks good" she says before placing it on a holster on her hip, and the box of ammo in her bag, and she gets up to place the laser rifle in her house, and while Curie walks away, Cait stares at her girlfriend's behind, drooling as her hips sway when she takes step after step, "come on Cait not here" Piper says "wait till later for your dessert" she continues, "so whats the plan for today" Piper says, staring at Blue "well we need some inhabitants so I suppose we go off and find some" Blue says, "how'd we do that?" Piper asks "Helping them with whatever" Blue replies as she stretches her legs, and stands up "maybe go looking around other settlements and see if any are willing?" and Piper thinks that's a great idea, so she bids farewell to Cait "keep Curie safe" the reporter says, and Blue and Piper walk together, to any settlement they can so they can recruit inhabitants to their settlement, and they go to Diamond City first of all, on their walk to their original house Piper says "anyone in mind?" "what about that Darla girl?" Blue replies, "the one we saved from Skinny Malone?" Piper asks, and Blue just nods "we saved her life and she knows her way around a weapon so could be handy to have" and they find her walking about the stadium "Darla" Blue calls out "hmmm? oh its you, thanks for saving me again" the black haired lady says, Piper looks her up and down and notices she's wearing the same sequin dress she wore the day she was rescued from the leader of the triggermen, "we got a proposition for you" Piper says, "hmm?" Darla replies "we have a new settlement over near Starlight Drive-In and we're looking for new inhabitants it'll be free as long as you work" and Darla just looks into Blue's eyes and Blue can see her light gray eyes shimmer "sure consider it payback for helping me out" and Darla says she'll follow them to there once she tells her parents she's leaving as she isn't sure she'll be safe on her own, half an hour later, they start the walk back to Starlight Drive-In, where Blue reveals she's thinking of making her own faction, though she doesn't know the name yet "sure I'll follow you anywhere" Piper says and Darla just agrees, holding her baseball bat, finally, they make it back to Starlight Drive-In and Blue leads Darla up the stairs into a projection rooms roof. "wait here" Blue says, and Darla just sits on the roof waiting, 5 minutes later, blue returns with one of the butt plugs she found earlier, and says "to be in my faction you must wear this" and Darla, confused by says sure, "ladies ladies" Blue shouts drawing the attention of Piper, Cait and Curie, "I hereby announce Darla as one of us!" and Blue bends the woman over, pulls the bottom of her sequin dress up and pulls her purple knickers down, before spreading Darla's ass and placing the butt plug into the hole, and with 2 spanks the initiation has ended, and Darla picks her knickers up and pulls her dress down "it's great to be here" Darla shouts, as she steps down the stairs and picks out a house for herself, with Blue's permission, 20 minutes later, a knock is heard on Blue and Piper's door, "who is it?" Piper says, "it's me" a woman says, before Piper holds her gun and opens the door, "oh hi Marcy" Blue says once the doors open, and then Blue explains to Piper who she is and how they know each other, and Piper puts her gun down "I heard your little speech up there" the brown eyes girl says, "I'd like to join I can't put up with those righteous assholes any longer" she adds, "deal just meet me at the projection room" Blue says and Marcy nods and makes her way over there, while Blue looks at Piper, grabs another butt plug and goes off to join her "I know, I know" Marcy says as Blue explains about the plug, "fine by me, as long as those pricks aren't here" the jet black haired woman says, and she begins to take her jeans off, "Women of Starlight Drive-In welcome your newest member MARCY LONG" as all the women look, Marcy blushes and pull her black knickers down, leaving her lower half exposed, before Blue bends her over, and spreads her ass cheeks and puts the plug into her asshole, like she's done many times before, then a couple of spanks and a quiet "thank you" from Marcy later, the new settler has her jeans bucked and her ass filled, much to the women's delight, as they were cheering and whooping all that time she was being initiated, and Blue tells her to pick a house and she does, picking the smallest one as it's only her, and she agrees to swap her pistol for Darla's baseball bat and man the growing food, while Darla agrees to be one of the guards should the turrets fail, adn they all resign to their house, as it's getting darker and they need to rest as they've been up all day.

After having dinner, Piper and Blue go to Cait and Curie's house, and when they enter, Cait smirks "knew you was a big lass lover" she says as Blue sits down "you like it then?" she says "of course I do" Cait replies, and Blue alongside Piper tells the women of their new faction their making "women only? my kinda party" Cait says before receiving a small slap on the arm from her girlfriend, making her exclaim "what?" to which Curie just replies "don't be so lewd baby" while blushing, and slapping Cait's arm again, but eventually she warms up to the idea of being in Blue's faction, and they prepare to go to sleep, and Blue with Piper goes to their own house.


	16. More Inhabitants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is focusing on more inhabitants for Starlight Drive-In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for 1000 hits! I love you all.

Piper wakes up to find that Blue is already preparing breakfast, "whatcha making Blue?" she says, "mirelurk omelette Cait went out and got some eggs for us" Blue replies, "yum can't wait" Piper says, as she leans up on her bed, before getting up fully and getting ready to start her day, "we need more members" Blue calls out as she stirs the eggs in a pot, "any suggestions?" she continues "to be honest Blue I have no idea who'd leave their safe place for us" Piper says, which sparks an idea into Blue's head "Piper! the Abernathy girls" she says, as she p;aces the omelette onto two plates, and has a side of mutfruit, "I'm sure they'd want to get out of farm work anyways" she continues, so once the breakfast is finished, and a routine check fo everyone being awake doing their jobs, Blue and Piper leave Starlight Drive-In to begin their short walk to Abernathy Farm, to approach their 2 potential new members.

About an hour later, the two girls see the farm in the distance, and start to speed up, upon getting there, they are approached by Lucy Abernathy, the daughter of the household, and she says "there's raiders planning to attack our house, please help" and with a quick assuring nod, Blue says that she'll help, minutes later a few raiders pop out of the trees, shotguns equipped and some armour protecting whatever they can, a few well placed shots from Blue's magnum though. and two of the four raiders are down with an audible groan of pain, and Piper shots the head of one of the raiders, causing his head to explode, and leaving a female raider alive, and cowering behind a tree, where Piper walks up to her, and shots her in the leg, "pl..pl..please don't do this" the raider says, before Piper shoots her other leg and the raider starts to cry "please have mercy!" and with a bullet fired, all sounds have stopped, except for the gasp of Lucy, and the raider's dead, "oh my god thank you so much" the daughter says while squeezing the two rescuers into a tight hug, "we'll do anything to repay you" and thats when Blue and Piper walk into their house to tell them about their faction, and all that comes with it, including butt plugs, "I'm in" Lucy says while her mother walks in "in what?" and once again Blue explains about her faction, "hmmm I suppose you did help us so count me in too" the mother who is called Connie says, and the crew walk back to Starlight Drive-In once tbe women get their most valuable stuff and put it in bags to carry "don't worry" Piper says "we have plenty of accommodation for you, you'll be safe there" she adds, and the Abernathy women reply with a "thank you so much" and they continue their walk back.

Just under an hour later, the 4 women return to Starlight Drive-In and Piper stays at the centre of the small town, and sees Cai and Curie who are off building more houses, "few more houses then ladies?" she says, before a voice calls her attention again, the voice is Blue's and it's coming from the stand she created on the projection room's roof, "welcome the Abernathy's" Blue shouts, then she pushes both the women over, and pulls Lucy's jeans down and leaving her in the white panties, "this ones Lucy" Blue says, while she pulls the white knickers down and inserts a butt plug into the now shown asshole, and leaves the auburn haired woman there for everyone to enjoy the view, "and this is her mother Connie" Blue exclaims as she unzips her jumpsuit, leaving the dirty blonde haired woman in just her matching white panties, like her daughter, and she pulls the knickers down, to show the world her bare asshole, which then gets filled by a metal butt plug, and Blue lifts her panties back up, then spanks her twice, and zips her jumpsuit back up, before handing the mother her bag, and walking over to her daughter Lucy, who is smiling "I'm ready" she says, and Blue spanks her twice as well, and pulls her jeans up, and handing her her bag as well, before offering the family any of the free houses, and the ladies pick one, and go off the roof, bags in hand, to their new house, and Cait goes off to plant more food, as the settlement will definitely need it, and Curie goes back to building houses, another thing that would be much needed if Blue continues her recruit mission, and Blue walks off the roof and enters her house, when her radio goes off, it's the Minutemen asking for anyone's help in rescuing a kidnapped settler from Finch farm, and Blue picks it up, and tells them she's on it, so she goes over to Piper and says "Finch's need our help" and upon hearing that Piper nods, and grabs her gun from her house, and Blue and Piper go off in the direction of the farm.

It's late afternoon when they arrive, to find a man frantically walking about terrified, "are you the Minutemen?" he says, and as Piper confirms it the main loosens up a little "oh thank god, raiders kidnapped my wife you gotta help" the man says "we're on it" Blue replies, and the man tells them where she's located and the women go off in that direction, until they finally hit the place where the kidnapped settler is located, and Piper shots her suppressed 10mm pistol, hitting one raider in the head, causing him to fall over, alerting his crew "fuck hey know we're here" Piper says and Blue just shrugs as pulls out her magnum and begins shooting at anyone who comes close to them, before moving from cover to cover, with Piper, and killing everyone they find, looting their corpses, and finding more cover, eventually everyone outside is dead and the two women go inside the forced abandoned building, only to find 2 raiders in front of a dark skinned female whos got her hands behind her back while she's on her knees, and Blue quickly shoots the 2 guards and runs over to help the woman, "thank you for rescuing me" the woman says "no problem, your husband sent us" and which that statement the woman says "oh my husband? that useless sack of shit, when I was being kidnapped he did nothing I'd rather not return to there" and then Blue explains about her faction and the short haired lady agrees to join "by the way my names Abigail" she says "Nora" blue introduces herself "and this is my girlfriend Piper" and Piper waves, "here's a gun we looted off a cunt's corpse, use that to get to Starlight Drive-In and we'll tell your husband you died" and which that and a "thank you" the women part ways, upon getting back to Finch farm Blue sees the man looks happier, "sorry" she says "your wife was killed while we tried to rescue her" and the man looks defeated but thanks them for trying, and Blue with Piper walk back to Starlight Drive-In.

Upon getting back they see the short haired, dark skinned woman, with a small bag of stuff she looted from her kidnapping location, and she smiles as she walks up to them "I'm here" she says, and Blue excuses them to go to the roof, her official welcoming spot, and Abigail drops her bag, and bends over herself while undoing the button on her jeans before pulling her yellow dirty knickers down, "someone's eager" Blue says "it's fine you saved me in more ways than one" Abigail replies, and Blue calls out "Ladies and more ladies we have another new addition to our faction in the form of Abigail Finch, please welcome her" and with that, many whoops and cheers fill the area, with some women chanting "put it in, put in in" referring to the butt plug, and Blue does as they wish, and insert the butt plug in the brown, short haired ex-farmer, and then spanks her ass before letting her pick her own house and giving her the bag she had, and then the woman goes on her merry way, Blue walks down the broken down side of the drive-in theatre and spots Cait talking to Curie and Piper, so she walks over, "what do you mean you found more inhabitants? we barely have the houses ourselves" Blue can hear Cait say as she walks closer "madame Cait, Vault 81's inhabitants need to experience the outside" Curie says, and Piper just agrees with her, before turning to her girlfriend "Blue! love you" the reporter says which makes the former vault dweller blush, and give Piper a quick peck on the lips, Curie interrupts the kiss by saying "I went to Vault 81 when you were away, I asked if the women there wanted a new home, and since most of them hated the thought of being spied on they agreed to join" "thats great when they coming" Blue replies, "possibly tomorrow but I'm not sure" the synth says with a smile, and then Curie and Cait head off to bed as is it getting late, and Piper follows Blue to their little house, before blue puts the ammo she looted when they were rescuing Abigail, in a drawer, with the guns she looted and the caps which she put in a sack, in another drawer, before she takes off her clothes, and swaps to her sleepwear, with Piper gawking at every curve on her body, so she gave her a show where she wiggled her ass, and danced a little before actually getting her sleepwear on, and Piper gets her sleepwear on too, leaving her clothes in a pile on the floor, and they cuddle before eventually drifting off to sleep.

The next day Blue is awoken by a fuss outside, and she wakes Piper up to help her check on it, once she gets dressed, and Piper does too, they leave the house and go to the fuss, where Darla, Abigail Finch and Curie are around a group of 4 women from Vault 81, and Blue goes over to them to see what's up, "they're here" Curie says, and Blue looks over at Gwen, Alexis, Miranda and Tina, who all have a bag of belongings each, "what made you really come here?" Blue asks the group, and Gwen says "I couldn't take much more pressure of being the Overseer so I'm here" and Alexis says "my husbands an asshole, I'll be going back to get my little girl" which Blue agrees is a good idea, then she asks Miranda why she left the vault "dunno just felt like it" she says, and Blue smiles, and Tina finally says "my actions gave my brother a jet addiction so I'm getting as far away as possible from him for his sake" and with that Blue leaves Piper with the fuss causers, and eventually Cait joins up with them, and Blue takes the newcomers to the initiation stand, where they all stand happily "Ladies listen!" Blue shouts out, as all the settlements inhabitants create a crowd for the faction co-queen, "these magnificent ladies are from Vault 81 and are now being welcomed here!" and Blue orders the settlements new girls to strip their clothing off, which they do, with everyone but Miranda stripping of a vault suit, with Miranda stripping off her lab equipment, so Gwen is standing their in her dark blue panties, while Alexis is standing there in bright orange knickers, and Miranda is standing there in grey ones, and finally Tina stands there in pink, Blue tells them to stand there and pose while she gets the butt plugs, which she practically runs for, and she returns with 4 butt plugs, "first up is Gwen!" Blue says before telling Gwen to bend over, which the ginger woman does, and Blue pulls her knickers down, and inserts the butt plug into the former Overseer's tight asshole, which swallows it up nicely and tight, as per the wishes of the chanting and cheers, and she spanks the ex-Overseer and tells her to stand there posing while she does the other women, "next up is Alexis" blue shouts, and the brown haired woman gets her panties pulled down, a butt plug inserted then spanked, as she goes to stand with Gwen posing up a storm "next up is Miranda" and Miranda pulls her knickers down before grabbing her ass cheeks and spreading them for the butt plug, which Blue happily inserts, and then spanks her butt cheeks, before sending her to pose once her panties are back up, "and last but certainly not least Tinaaaa!" Blue calls out, and Tina walks up to her before pulling her own knickers down, and spreading her ass cheeks too, and Blue inserts the butt plug into her, and then gives her ass a few spanks, before letting her put her clothes, and the jet black, shaven ponytailed haired woman, walks up to her friends and vault residents and poses up a storm before the initiation is finished, and all the spectators walk off to do their own things, be it build houses, stores, or plant food, or gather water. Blue lets the women put their clothes back on before giving each of them their bags they brought and pointing them in the direction of the last 4 houses, which they can pick between themselves, "more houses are getting built soon anyways, so no need to bicker" Blue says, and the girls nod and leave the roof, and Blue heads to Cait and Curie, "hows the new houses going?" she says when she eventually meets up with them, "they're going great madame" Curie says, "we have enough trees to gather wood and everything" the synth continues, and Blue goes on her way, where she overheard some gunshots, pulling out her magnum she aims in the direction of the gunfire, despite it sounding really far away and she waits, minutes later, an unharmed woman comes running with a few bags, and she sprints into the settlement at full pace, only stopping when she sees Blue's face, "sorry sorry" the silver haired woman says "you gotta help me they...they killed my son" she continues almost falling into Blue's arms "who did?" the co-queen says, and the woman just stares upsettingly and says "raiders, our business was overrun, he tried to fight back but he got shot so i grabbed everything I could and ran. please they''ll be here any minute" the woman begs, "ok we'll help just wait here" Blue says bravely, and not even a few minutes later some raiders open fire on the settlement, only to be gunned down by the numerous women on patrol, and Blue goes to loot them, "ammo guns the usual" she says before walking back to the silver haired woman, "there all done" Blue says with a smile, "how could I ever thank you? I'm Trudy by the way" Trudy says, and Blue just looks at her and replies "Nora" before extending her hand and offering a handshake, which the woman gratefully accepts, "im sorta the co-queen of this little faction round here would you like to join?" Blue says before explaining the rules to the older woman, and Trusy says "you did everything you can for me I'll be glad to join" and with that the woman follows Blue to the projection room roof, and when they get there, the woman drops her bags and then unbuckles her navy jeans and bends over, leaving her ass covered by yellow panties on show, before Blue calls the attention of the camp, and pulls the woman's knickers down, before doing her usual ritual of inserting a butt plug, and spanking her ass, and once the initiation is complete, Blue says "we're building more houses but for now you can sleep in here" Blue points at the projection room, "you mentioned some sort of business? what was it?" she adds, "a trading business" Trudy replies, before lifting her jeans back up and re-buckling them, "you can use the bar area to do that if you want" Blue says, and Trudy just replies, "thanks will do" as she grabs her bags and goes into the projection room, where there's a small mattress, a pillow and a cover, as well as a small place to put belongings, but Trudy doesn't need it as she has the whole of downstairs to store her stuff, so she's fine, and as it gets dark, Blue goes back home where Piper is sitting there with dinner cooked, and plated "mole rat chunks" the reporter says and Blue sits down and eats, "this is so good Pipes" she says, "thanks I tried" Piper replies, before chowing down her own food "Blue?" Piper says, "do you think we can go get Nat tomorrow?" the reporter asks, "I really miss her" and Blue leans over the table and gives her girlfriends hand a kiss, "yes sweetie we can" and with that Piper loosens up and the two women finish their food and get ready for bed, and eventually they drift off.

The next day Piper awakens first, at the crack of dawn and wakes Blue up ready for their journey to get Piper's little sister, "Blue" she says "Blue" she continues as she shakes the woman awake, "huh?" Blue, tiredly asks, "Blue wake up we need to go get Nat" Piper says, and Blue finally realises she's awake, and sits up, "ok but first breakfast" she says, and Blue gets dressed and opens the fridge she fixed up, "can of cram each?" the blue suit wearing woman says, "sounds good" Piper replies as she gets two spoons and gives one to Blue, and they begin to eat at the table, Piper still in her sleepwear and Blue already ready to go, so once they finish, Piper gets ready and they leave, but first they go to Sanctuary Hills to get a brahmin so they can transport all their stuff they can to their new house, and once they arrive at Sanctuary Hills, with a greeting from the Minutemen, the women get a brahmin and load it up with empty packs, before setting off to their former house, 2 hours of slower walking later, they finally make it to Diamond City, where one of the guards has been shot, and is surrounded by a few of the residents, so Blue grabs the rope around her brahmin and quickly ties it around the bench outside Publick Occurrences before running to the guard with Piper, and offering a stim-pack before learning that the Mayor of Diamond City is a synth, as claimed by the man who was shot, as the Mayor shot him when he found out, so Piper and Blue rush to the elevator and press the button and take the slow elevator up, upon reaching the Mayor's area there's a guard banging at the door screaming at the Mayor, and Blue looks around the office to find a way past the locked door, before finding a button at his secretary's desk, and pressing it to open the door, the guard, Blue and Piper rush in guns in hand, to find the Mayor pointing a pipe pistol at Geneva who's begging for her life on her knees with her hands behind her head, and after a short confrontation, Blue says "you're gonna stand trial" to which the Mayor gets angrier and says about how he's a synth and how the people here don't like synths, so he open fires on the group missing all 3 shots, before Blue splits his head into two with a well placed shot to the head with her magnum, and Geneva comes sprinting up to them, "thank you for saving me" she says and Blue takes this time to explain about her new faction, which Geneva agrees to join "ok so let us pack out stuff, make sure you have all your stuff by the way, and we'll go ASAP" Blue says as her and Piper return to the elevator and take it down, then go to their house to pick up Nat, and their stuff, once they enter their house, Nat comes sprinting up to them "sis!" she says "I've missed you", and Piper replies "I missed you too kiddo come we're taking you to your new home," and they pack everything they can, ranging from spare clothes, to Nat's toys, to the heavy printing press and terminal that needs both women to pick up to put on the cow, and they leave, but not before they call out Geneva's name and she comes down the elevator with a couple of bags and a smile, and Piper quickly says "hold up wait right here" before she runs off excitedly and 20 minutes later Piper finally returns, with a few women at her side, who all agreed to join the faction and have their own bags ready to go, so the seven women and female child all get ready to go to their new home, hours later they finally return to Starlight Drive-In, where a couple of houses have been built and a few of the newcomers saying "don't worry some of us will share" which Blue thanks them for, and tells them to meet her on the projection room roof, when they're finished with their housing situation, and she goes over to Curie, "hows the doctor's lab?" she says, and Curie just smiles brightly and says "it's going well" and "we have more beds now so all is good madame" and Blue makes her way to the projection room and its initiation stand, where she just sits down and waits, moments later the door opens and Polly, Becky, Ellie and Scarlett walk onto the roof and the initiation begins, the women stand in front of Blue in a line so everyone can see them and Blue calls out "Ladies of Starlight Drive-In, welcome our new settlers all the way from Diamond City" Blue waits until everyone is looking, "first of all we have Polly" she says, and Polly strips her jeans and the dirty blonde haired woman bends over, posing for the settlement, "secondly we have Becky" Blue says and the grey haired merchant strips her trousers off and follows suite to what Polly is doing "then we have Ellie" Blue says making sure her voice is heard, and the brown haired former secretary pulls up her skirt and poses with the other women, "and finally we have the beautiful Scarlett" and the dirty blonde haired ex-waitress strips her ratty skirt and leaves it on the ground, as she poses, one by one each woman gets their asshole filled by a butt plug and their ass cheeks spanked by a nurturing but tough hand, and they reapply their clothes and thank Blue for what she's done, before heading off the roof and to their houses, and Blue follows suite but instead of going to any of the newbies' houses she goes to Piper who has a big smile on her face, and is standing next to Cait who just says "few more houses are close to being done, two exactly" and Blue whispers to Piper about the ladies in Goodneighbour, being Magnolia and Doctor Amari and Piper agrees having another doctor would be great as well as having the sexy magnolia singing at their makeshift bar, so the plan is sorted, "tomorrow we'll go to Goodneighbour" Blue says and Piper smiles before they walk to their own house, hand in hand to have dinner together, once the door is shut to their house though Piper asks Blue for the rings in a necklace around her neck so she can see them fully, and once Blue gives them to her she turns around to get dinner sorted, and Piper coughs to make Blue turn back around, and when she does, Piper is on one knee "Blue" she says "I know it's quick but there's no one else I'd rather have by my side, you're beautiful, strong, and the light of my life, and your ass is great too" Piper continues "there's no one else I'd survive this commonwealth shithole with but you, so will you marry me?" and Blue tears up nodding her head, "yes Pipes yes I will marry you" she says before putting the rings on her and Piper and lifting her up for a kiss, which lasts a few seconds before Blue stops it to make some dinner, which is just some mongrel dog meat she picked up on her various travels, so they eat. Then once all is finished and done they spoon in the bed waiting for sleep to take them, both with a smile on her face.

The next day, Blue wakes up and goes to her table to sit down, and have a can of water, to wake her up fully, and Piper joins her moments later with a tight hug and a peck on the cheek, "hey fiancee" Piper says with a smile, "hey yourself cutie" Blue replies giving a can to her fiancee, and then they down their water and head out into the day, and find Curie alongside Cait finishing off some new houses, "looking good" Piper says before Cait says "don't I know it" which makes Piper blush and stammer out that she meant the houses, moments later, Blue tells the couple of their engagement and after a few cheers and hugs Curie says "how will you do the initiation now?" and Piper just replies "happily" giving her full permission to her new fiancee to welcome the newcomers, and then they set their eyes on Goodneighbour where they'll pick up two new settlers in the form of a sexy singer and a doctor, after their goodbye's they leave in the direction of the dodgy town, an hour or two later, they finally arrive at the gate of Goodneighbour and open it and walk in, almost heading directly to the third rail to secure their first recruit, and once they see her, the singer smiles "back for more?" the woman says, and Piper just explains her and Blue's plan and faction and everything, and Magnolia quickly agrees "you know how to show a girl a good time dont ya loves?" she says, before she excuses herself to pack her bag and and get ready for the road, and Piper goes to Doctor Amari while Blue follows Magnolia, once her door shuts Blue says to Magnolia "me and Piper are engaged now" and Magnolia fake pouts "so you're off the menu now" she says and Blue laughs, "sure am" she says as she helps pack Magnolia's belongings into her bag, and they leave, once they leave though, Piper is already at the memory den door with Amari who's got a bag "this silver tongue has many uses Blue" Piper says. causing Magnolia and Blue to blush, before they start their trek back to their house, an hour and a half later, they return, and the women head to the projection roof as Piper wants to welcome the newbies too, so once lal is done, Piper calls out to the settlement "Ladies and cuties! we have some more arrivals from Goodneighbour, please welcome the sexy Magnolia and the smart Doctor Amari!" and the crowd cheers while doing their usual stuff, and Magnolia wastes no time in pulling her red dress up and pulling her red thong down, posing for the whole of the settlement to see, and Doctor Amari does the same thing albeit, slowly and more shyly, but eventually she joins Magnolia,and Piper grabs one of the butt plugs from the box and spreads Magnolia's ass cheeks and inserts a plug into the black but ageing haired woman, who then whispers "thank you" and yelps when a firm hand spanks her butt cheeks, but after all that she still thanks Piper and Blue and pulls her thong up, before pulling her dress down, and then it's Amari's turn, and the brown haired doctor gets a plug inserted in her from Blue and her ass spanked by both of the newly engaged couple, before pulling her knickers back up, then her trousers, and finally putting her lab coat back on, and they leave the roof, and Blue shows them their houses, which they can pick between themselves, while Piper goes to Curie, who is standing with her girlfriend, who never stops building houses, and Amari alongside Blue catches up to them a minute later, where Amari stutters and compliments Curie on how well she's doing in her synth body as it's been a while since they seen each other, once that conversation is done, Alexis walks up to Blue with a little girl "this is Erin but I know you've met before" and Erin just smiles "I want a plug!" and Blue practically chokes on air "no no no" she says "you're way too young" making the black haired child frown and pout, before Blue takes her to the building they use as a school, where Katy teaches pretty much just Piper's sister Nat, and now Erin as well as some adults who just want to learn a bit more, be it from bad schooling when they were younger or just curiosity. Then Blue goes back to her house to chill, and Piper is there too, minutes later, they're both naked, and lying on the bed, before Blue starts grinding on Piper "oh Blue" Piper moans, "Blue Blue Blueeeee" Piper continues moaning Blue's nickname as she gasps for air as Blue lips and Piper;s combine in a loving kiss, and the women orgasm at the same time, leaving a sticky wet mess between them, which Piper licks up as much as she can with help from Blue "ah we taste so good together" Piper says and Blue just nods her head "don't I know it Pipes" she replies, and the couple get ready for dinner, "mirelurk steak" Blue says as shes dishing the meat up onto plates, and she places one plate down in front of Piper and the reporter sees the lovely meal that her fiancee prepared for her, which was just mirelurk steak corn and some pork n beans, but she loves it anyway "thanks Blue" Piper says, before the couple dig in, and then afterwards head to bed as it's getting later and later and they're both exhausted so Blue bes the big spoon as she always does, and the newly engaged couple falls asleep.

The next day they're awoken by a banging on the door, Blue gets up, leaving her fiancee in the warm bed to open the door, and Blue's shocked to see Amari is standing there, "whats the biz sis" she says and Amari just looks at her "I've been talking around the area for a bit and learnt that it's only women here" and when Blue looks confused at her Amari straightens her lab coat and adds "I've sent an alert to the railroad mainly dez to come here and join this settlement" and Blue just smiles "that's great! The more the merrier I say" and Amari excuses herself to go back to her studies, and Blue shuts the door and tells Piper what happened, "Dez is coming here? seriously I thought she's never leave that hole of hers" Piper says laughing, and Blue agrees "she's not one to come out much maybe she'll bring along her side sugar Glory" Blue says, which makes Piper laugh even more, half an hour later, once the girls have breakfast, which consisted of melon and mutfruit, they get dressed and ready to go out, and the second they leave Cait runs up to them, "got some news" the Irish lass says "me and Curie managed to score a brahmin for ourselves from Sanctuary" she adds with a smile, and Cait groans as Blue gives her a big hug as a sign of gratitude, and the women start to begin finishing up some houses, plant more food, and get more electronics working, which all goes well, later on in the day Amari finds Blue again and says to her that Dez and Glory or "the Railroad gals" as she described it, are waiting for her in the centre of town, and Blue tells Piper to continue on with their new-builds and that she'll handle it,and before Blue meets the newcomers she runs to her house to get a couple of butt plugs to use on them, then she heads to the centre of town, where she sees the new girls standing there, with Amari, and they turn to her when she approaches them "hell of a place" Glory whistles and Blue thanks her, "I like it it's cosy" Desdemona says and then Blue leads them to the projection roof where they already know what's in store thanks to Amari's message, and when they get up their Glory strips herself down to her black panties, before stripping Dez down to just her white knickers and they pose together "calling all ladies of Starlight Drive-In" Blue screams "welcome our new crew Dez and Glory from the Railroad" and then when everyone's looking she inserts a butt plug into Dez before spanking the red head ass, and Glory begs for Blue to hand her the butt plug so she can do it herself, which Blue does "here we have an eager beaver" Blue chuckles to the settlement as the silver haired synth inserts her own sex toy into her rear, and the the two women get re-dressed and grab their bags, before Blue tells them about the available houses and they leave her alone.

Later, a gunshot is heard, and Blue runs over to where it was fired from to see a former Institute scientist with a pipe pistol shouting at Blue's comrades, yelling stuff like "useless cunts" and other names, while hiding behind a tree, and blue pulls out her pistol and fires at the tree, making the Institute scientist run from her tree spot, to a rust bucket shell that used to be a car, and getting shot by Piper on the way, and she falls with an audible groan, Blue walks over to the woman who's holding her leg with one hand and crawling away with the other, and pulls her gun out, but the scientist gets to hers first an pulls the trigger....*click* *click* "seems like someone forgot to count her bullets" Blue says as she lowers her body so she's almost on level to the scientist, where she punches her in the face, causing her to drop her weapon, and move further back, but before she can Blue grabs her by the neck "now where are you going?" she says menacingly, and the scientist just whimpers, before Blue puts her finger in the bullet hole, causing a burst of pain to go through the intruder, and she screams, causing Blue to smile "does the little bitch not like that? shame I'm looking forward to breaking you" and Blue stands up, still with her hand around the injured woman's neck, before she throws her to the ground "get her medical assistance" Blue calls out, and Curie comes running to pick the woman up,half an hour later, Blue enters the doctor's area to find the scientist laying on one of the beds with a bandage round her leg "the bullet barely grazed her leg she should be fine to walk" Curie calls out, and Blue grabs the arms of the wounded attacker and handcuffs her,"now you're coming with me", and Blue throws her to the floor, before opening the door to the doctor's area and calling out for Piper, who comes shortly after "take this bitch to the initiation area I have a plan for her" and Piper nods and orders the scientist to follow her, which she does, even if she wobbles, and Blue goes back to her house to get the strap on, and she heads to the roof of where the projector is, and she sees Piper sitting on top of the scientist who is laying on the ground, "Piper darling would you like to have another threesome?" Blue mischievously says and Piper says "sure gorgeous" and Blue calls out to the settlement "ladies look what we have here! a bitch from the institute who thought she could take any of us down" Blue smiles "now look at her helpless body this is what we do to Institute twats like you" and Blue takes the lab coat of her, "what's your name whore?" Blue says,and no reply is heard until she slaps the back of the former attackers head, "Brittney" the scientist cries out, "Britney is about to become Bitch-ney" Blue whispers in her ear, and she pulls the trousers down and sees that Brittney is wearing just a red pair of panties, which Blue pulls down "no please I'm sorry" Britney cries "you don't have to do this please" she adds, but Blue looks at her "yes I do" and Blue puts the strap on around her crotch, and shoves the silicone dick into Brittney's pussy making her cry out "I'm sorry" repeatedly, and Blue spanks her ass, turning it red raw, as all the crowd cheers and whoops, and Blue fucks Brittney with a lot of power in each thrust, and eventually Brittney orgasm all over the floor, before Blue moves onto her asshole, "please I'm so sorry please no" Brittney pleads as Blue thrusts in and out of her ass, and minute's later she orgasms again, and blue throws her to the floor, with cum dribbling down the inside of her thigh, Brittney looks at the crowd of women cheering Blue and Piper on, and she puts her head down in shame, knowing what's about to happen, and Piper puts the strap on on, and begins to fuck Brittney's ass raw again, and all Brittney can do is beg for forgiveness, to no avail,and she orgasms again, leaving even more mess on the rood, and Piper throws her weakened body to Blue, "do what you must" PIper says, and Blue gives the side of Brittney's face a massive smack before telling her to embarrass and humiliate herself, and with another smack Brittney shouts out "I'm a no good bitch, nothing but an Institute bitch I deserve to be raped please rape me" and Blue smiles, "now follow me" Blue says yanking on Brittney's hair to make her follow, "and all you girls follow me too" Blue calls out to the crowd, and once Blue emerges from the building, all the girls crowd her, and Blue pulls Brittney to an empty house, nothing but a bed in it, "this is your new home now" she calls out, "you are t live as our sex slave and nothing else you got that?" and Brittney starts to cry "noooo pl... please n....noooo" and Blue gives her another smack before screaming "you got that!" and Brittney looks down, knowing her new found place in life and says "yes madame" dropping to her knees, "now anyone who comes in here can do whatever they want to you, and you must serve them understand?" Blue says, loudly so everyone can here "yes I do" Brittney cries, before Blue kicks her in the chest and undoes her top while she's lying helplessly on the ground and plays with her tits, before leaving the house door, and locking it behind her with a smile.


	17. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding of Piper and Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of this fan-fiction for now, as I ran out of ideas, so sorry if you were invested (I doubt you would be) but now's the time to say goodbye

The next day, after Blue welcomes the former Brotherhood of Steel scribe Haylen, and putting a butt plug in the red head, and leading her to the last available house for now, and telling her all about the faction and her sex slave, Blue and Piper's wedding begins, with a row of chairs where everyone is sitting from Cait, to Brittney, who is handcuffed to the chair sitting in just her pink panties and matching bra, Piper walks down the aisle towards Blue, who is wearing a black suit. while Piper wears a gorgeous white dress which she got from Becky Fallon, like Blue did her suit, and as the music's playing Blue begins to tear up as how cute Piper is, and Piper stops right in front of her, once the beginnings of the wedding is finished, it's time for the vows "Blue" Piper says "I never thought I'd find someone as good as you, you are gorgeous, generous and damn right a tough cutie" Piper tears up "I never thought I'd ever get so lucky, I love you Blue!" and Curie who is organising and officiating the wedding, looks at Blue "your turn madame" she says, and Blue gulps, before saying "Pipes, you're the only one for me, the only one I well ever love again, and the only person I'd marry for the sake of love and not because I had to" Blue says referring to her deceased husband, "I love you Pipes and I don't care who knows" Blue continues "ever since we met I had a lot of feelings for you and I'm happy it worked out this way" she finalises, and Curie looks between the happy couple and says "Piper do you take Nora to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do" Piper replies, and Curie looks at Blue "do you take Piper to be your lawfully wedded wife?" and Blue says "I do", and Curie says loudly "by the power invested in me I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss the bride" and Piper kisses Blue on the lips, playing with her tongue, and Blue happily plays with her, much to the glee of the cheering crowd, and watchers, even Brittney is happy for them despite being enslaved, and Blue picked Piper up Bridal style and takes her back to their house. "I love you Piper" Blue whispers in Piper's ear, and Piper whispers "I love you too Blue".

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first fan-fiction, It was fun writing it all, remember to leave kudos' if you enjoyed, or a comment on who I should do next (I'm thinking Borderlands but let me know)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fan-fic! comment below any constructive criticism


End file.
